


Play Party

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Gangbang, Multi, Orgy, Play Party, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Play Parties are events within the BDSM community where like-minded individuals get together and explore their sexuality in a welcoming environment. Some of these events happen within a public venue and have less restrictive membership. Others take place within the privacy of one's home, with trusted friends.On a Friday night, the latter happens, as Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Coco Pommel, and two Twilight Sparkles gets together to have some fun. Over the course of an evening, both friendships and fetishes are explored, as two dommes display their talents to one another.
Relationships: Coco Pommel/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Sunset Shimmer & Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Cover Art is done by [Rawrienstein.](https://rawrienstein.tumblr.com/)

A few things of note:  
1) There is some funky capitalization in this fic which seems to go against proper English. It's intentional.  
2) This fic portrays trans characters and is not crossdressing, traps, or futa. Please be respectful.

* * *

Rarity softly hummed as she studied the little section of fabric before her. It seemed like such a minute thing. However, this was to be presented front and centre on the flagship design of her new showcase.

A showcase which promised to propel her hobby into an actual career. That is, if everything was pulled off without a hitch.

However, anything less than absolute perfection would forever doom her to a life of obscurity and squalor.

In other words, there was absolutely no pressure whatsoever, none at all.

That being said, it was totally reasonable that she missed her ringing mobile, as she tackled the task before her with laser focus. Even if said mobile was literally inches away from her hand.

Ring. Ring.

She sighed, shaking her head.

No, this colour was off. She should probably replace the royal purple with something more…byzantine.

Ring. Ring.

Hmmm. No, no, that’d be far too gaudy.

Ring. Ring.

She shook her head, breaking her concentration.

Was her phone ringing?

Ring. Ring.

Why yes, it was.

She quickly answered her mobile. “Rarity speaking, how can I help you?”

“Hey Rare, it’s Sunset.”

The poor girl sounded drained and absolutely exhausted.

That’s when Rarity remembered that Sunset was currently hosting both Twilights for the weekend. So, she had no doubt that attending to their needs could be a very taxing experience. Especially with what she knew about their relationship.

A coy smile graced her lips. “Is everything alright, dear?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Have they already tuckered you out? I’ll admit, I thought you had a bit more…stamina.”

“What? No…well, yes…but its not what you think.”

“Oh my, I hope everything’s going alright.”

“Well we started talking about their contracts.”

“Were they put off by the idea?”

“No, no, they absolutely loved it.” Sunset sighed. “Loved it a bit too much, in fact.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“Well, you know how Twilight gets around paperwork, right?”

Rarity, unfortunately, could form a pretty safe guess.

“How bad is it?”

“The two of them have been going at it for like eight hours. I feel like I’m arbitrating the fucking UN and not, you know…”

“Writing a service contract?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Have they left you…unattended?”

“Not even a wink of foreplay.”

“Oh dear, that’s dreadful. Have you tried reminding them who’s in charge?”

“I did.”

“And?”

“They politely reminded me that, technically, nothing’s been signed yet.”

Rarity snorted. “Well, you’ve got to give them credit for their audacity.”

“I ought to tan their hides,” Sunset muttered.

“No, no, no, that’s the opposite of what you should do. You and me both know that Twilight is a glutton for getting spanked.”

“I know, it’s just…”

“You’re frustrated, I understand.”

“What do you think I should do?”

Rarity hummed. “Hmmm. My advice is to treat them like a parent catching their child smoking.”

“What?”

“Remember when Rainbow’s father caught her with a pack of cigarettes?”

“Yeah, he made her finish the whole thing in one sitting.”

“And has she smoked since?”

There was a moment of silence.

“I see what you’re getting at,” Sunset finally said.

“I knew you’d get there. I just hope this doesn’t put a damper on our plans tomorrow.”

“It shouldn’t. By the way, when are you coming over?”

“I was thinking around eight.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me neither. However, I must let you go. There’s some work I desperately need to get finished, if I want to clear my schedule.”

“Alright, I’ll catch you later.”

“You as well.”

With that, the call ended and Rarity placed her phone aside.

As her attention was now drawn away from the outfit, she realized that she’d been neglecting some of her own needs. Such as hydrating herself.

She reached for a bell and rang it, the metal tingling daintily.

A moment later, she heard a pair of soft footsteps approach her studio.

When Rarity turned, she noticed coco was already at the door.

The girl was dressed in her usual home time attire. An outfit inspired by the same French excellence of their maid apparel. Though the skirt was much shorter, the top a lacy band of fabric around her bosom, and while unnoticeable now, Rarity knew for a fact that there were no pesky undergarments cluttering the space between her thighs.

Rarity loved how the outfit looked. She also loved that coco looked so embarrassed in it.

coco tugged at the hemline of her skirt, as if there was some hope she could reasonably retain her modesty. This was a struggle that she, by design, would never win.

“You rang, Miss Rarity?” coco asked.

Rarity nodded. “Yes, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind fetching me a glass of water? I believe I have a bottle of Perrier in the fridge.”

coco bowed her head. “Of course, Miss Rarity. i’ll be right back.”

Rarity waved a hand, though her attention had already returned to the piece of art before her.

She tapped her lip, once more deep in thought.

What was she missing? How could she transform this outfit from mere spectacle to a true pièce de résistance?

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	2. Chapter 1

Sunset Shimmer bore an amused grin as she looked down upon the two Twilights. The poor girls looked absolutely shattered as her punishment impacted with satisfactory effect.

It had all begun after breakfast, with Sunset taking Rarity’s advice. Obviously, she wasn’t going to make them smoke cigarettes. Instead, Sunset thought about what their metaphoric ‘cigarette’ would be. Now, the two of them had been utterly engrossed in legal doctrine last night. To the point that they had left her needs completely unmet.

So, she would make them consume legal text. Make them consume so much legal text, that they would think twice before wasting a whole night hashing out an agreement.

At first, she thought about making them summarize the American Constitution. However, when Sunset looked it up, she was confronted by two truths, one an issue of practicality and the other of substance. The former was that the American Constitution was actually really short, like ten pages short. The later was that the American Constitution actually referred to slavery and using it to punish the Twilights felt distasteful to the extreme.

How about the Equestrian Constitution, then? That idea seemed promising, until Sunset realized that her only means of getting Equestrian text was currently enjoying pancakes in her kitchen.

Then it dawned on her, as a cruel little mischievous grin overtook her.

She held onto to this idea as her and the girls cleaned up. Then, once the kitchen was spotless, she looked to her wards and informed them that she was very displeased with them, after last night, and had no choice but to punish them.

Princess Twilight looked amused and little turned on by the prospect. The poor thing probably thought this was going to involve bondage, crops, and Sunset ordering her to do a series of very crude and degrading activities.

Sci-Twi on the other hand went pale, knowing full well what a punishment would entail. After all, she had lived with Sunset for a while now and this wouldn’t be her first rodeo with her domme’s disappointment. She knew that punishments would be boring, mentally exhausting, and would not involve any of the things that her counterpart was craving.

That’s when Sunset laid out what she had in mind. She told the girls that they were expected to read and summarize the European Union’s Constitution, a piece of legal text numbering nearly five hundred pages in length.

Princess Twilight looked confused at the request, though this swiftly shifted to horror as Sunset told her the document’s length.

Sunset internally chuckled. She had done the impossible, actually freaked Twilight out over a page count.

When the Twilights asked Sunset if she was serious, she confirmed that she was. Then the girls had immediately gotten to work.

Now ten agonizing hours had passed, with Sunset pretending to read a summary on the composition of the European Parliament.

The two Twilights laid on her couch, using each other to support their collective exhaustion.

After skimming the document, Sunset looked to her kitchen, taking note of the time on the stove. It was getting pretty close to eight.

“Alright, I think that about wraps it up,” she said.

Princess Twilight grimly chuckled. “Thank the gods.”

Sci-Twi weakly grinned. “Does this mean our punishment’s over?”

Sunset shrugged. “Depends, did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes!” they declared in unison.

“And what’s that?”

“Don’t spend a whole day working on a BDSM contract,” Princess Twilight said.

“Especially when your domme is in need of relief,” Sci-Twi added.

“Sounds about right to me.” Sunset waved her hand. “Fine, I guess that means your punishment’s over. Now how about you two go and get ready? Rarity will be here pretty soon.”

The two sprang to their feet and quickly made way towards the bedroom portion of Sunset’s studio. It was almost like they wanted to get away from the legal epic on Sunset’s laptop or something.

Though before they ascended the stairs, both Twilights paused and looked to her.

“What do you want us to wear?” Sci-Twi asked.

“Yeah, I’ve never been to a party like this before,” Princess Twilight said.

Sunset closed her eyes and blew a puff of air into her cheek. Honestly, she wasn’t super familiar with play party etiquette either.

What would coco be wearing? Probably something very skimpy, custom-made, and far beyond Sunset’s means of acquiring.

She pondered it for a few moments before snapping her fingers. “I got it…I think.” She looked to Sci-Twi. “Do you still have that extra pair of really tight booty shorts.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright I want both you wearing those and hmmm…”

“How about a pair of buttoned-up blouses?” Princess Twilight asked.

“Yeah, with only a couple buttons done up,” Sci-Twi added.

Sunset shot off a finger gun. “I love it.”

With their wardrobe finalized, the two of them made their way up the stairs and out of Sunset’s sight.

Sunset stood up and started to get her flat ready for tonight’s get together. This wasn’t especially difficult, considering her place was already spotless for the Princess’ visit. So really all she needed to do was prepare the food and drinks.

This took Sunset only a couple of minutes, as she had pre-purchased a couple of snack platters. Along with this, she pulled out a bottle of pinot grigio, a bottle of shiraz, some Beefeaters gin, and a couple of darker craft beers.

With her place officially ready, she grabbed one of these beers, cracked it open on the countertop, and took a pull. Honestly, she deserved it after all that hard work.

Sunset heard footsteps descend the stairs and turned to look at her girls.

Both twilights looked utterly incredible in their matching outfits. The shirts they wore were simple white blouses and since only a couple buttons were done up, this meant that Sunset had no trouble seeing their adorable bellies and a generous portion of their cleavage.

Also, credit where credit was due. Those booty shorts were an excellent selection on her behalf. princess twilight went with a bright pink pair, while her counterpart wore a light blue. The flexible spandex-like material clung tightly to the girls’ firm backsides, really emphasize their petite bottoms.

God, Sunset wanted nothing more than to give those cute little butts a good hard smack.

Then she remembered that those cute little butts were, in fact, her property. This meant that the only thing hindering her, was herself.

So, she placed her beer on the counter, walked over, and swiftly spanked both of her girls. These blows landed with a satisfying and very audible clap of palm against rump, followed immediately by a pair of indignant yelps. Sunset even cupped two handfuls of these nice firm booties, since they were already within reach.

Besides the colour of their shorts, the only real difference between the two girls was from the neck up. sci-twi wore glasses, while the princess didn’t. On the other hand, the princess let her hair run free, while sci-twi tied hers into a ponytail.

Then finally, there was their collars. The princess wore this red store-bought dog collar, picked up earlier this week. Meanwhile, sci-twi’s was made of a heftier black leather. It was custom designed and Sunset had ordered it as a gift for their anniversary. Admittedly, not the most conventional present to get your girlfriend.

sci-twi’s collar even had the added benefit of a well polished stainless-steel ring which jostled every time she moved her head.

Sunset lifted her hand away from sci-twi’s rump as she instead hooked a finger in this D-ring, using it to hold her steady. She then leaned forward and locked lips with her pet.

Her steeled grip upon the D-ring meant that sci-twi was unable to withdraw. Not that she showed any signs of wanting to, as she leaned into the kiss and parted her lips.

From there, their kiss only deepened, growing impassioned. They lingered upon each other’s breath for a few blissful moments before Sunset withdrew, her needs temporarily sated.

sci-twi bit her lip as she stared deeply into Sunset’s eyes. she bore this dopey little expression that seemed locked in place. For a moment, they just stood there, looking at each other with bated breath.

Then finally, Sunset let go of the collar as her attention shifted to the princess.

She had no desire to favour one twilight over the other, so she kissed her as well. This kiss held just as much passion as the first. Though, the dog collar sadly didn’t offer any fancy rings for her to grab onto and control. Instead, Sunset used her free hand to grab a hold of the princess’ hair and leveraged this to maintain her dominance.

When Sunset determined that both twilights were properly smooched, she pulled away and took a step back, giving them a bit of room.

The two girls maintained their position, their hands instinctively folding behind their backs in submission. their adherence to training made Sunset smirk.

She reached forward and grabbed a corner of the princess’ blouse, peeling it back to expose her bare breast. It took a lot of effort, but Sunset managed to restrain herself from playing with it. That could wait until later.

“No bras?” Sunset asked.

“No ma’am,” the princess mumbled.

her cheeks had already taken on a slightly pinkish hue. This was going to be fun.

“Nice touch,” Sunset commented.

She pulled the blouse back into place, allowing the princess to retain a degree of dignity.

“I’m sure Rarity is going to love you two.”

Sunset made her way back to the kitchen, returning to her beer.

“Do either of you want anything?”

“Red wine, please,” the princess said.

“Whatever you think is best, ma’am,” sci-twi replied.

The princess stiffened, instantly acknowledging her mistake.

Sunset took a long sip from her drink in order to obscure her smile. The attitude difference between her girls was very interesting to observe.

When she felt her expression soften, she placed her beer aside and grabbed two wine glasses, filling each with a little red. Not quite a proper glass, but more than just a little splash.

Sunset then walked over and handed sci-twi hers, without comment. However, as she offered the other to the princess, she pulled back as twilight reached for it, denying her at the last moment.

Instead, Sunset bopped her lightly on the nose. “This is a warning, hun. When we’re in scene and I ask if you want anything, it’s a yes or no question. If you trust me to have ownership over you, then you need to trust me with your decisions.”

The princess cast her gaze to the ground. “Of course, ma’am.”

“It’s like a trust exercise, you understand?”

“Yes.”

Sunset nodded and held the wine back out. This time she allowed the princess to grab it.

“No harm done,” she said.

She made sure to give the princess a little peck on the cheek. Just a little something to reassure her. It seemed to work, as a bashful smile graced twilight’s complexion.

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Sunset gestured towards sci-twi. “You mind getting that?”

“Sure thing.”

sci-twi had a cute little spring in her step as she bounced towards the door.

Sunset, in turn, moved to the princess’ side and draped an arm around her waist, using it to hold her close.

“You ready?” Sunset asked.

“i’m…i’m ready,” the princess said.

“You sure? You sound a little nervous.”

“Do i?” The princess looked away. “i’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, hun. I was pretty much a wreck the first time me and Rarity hosted one of these.”

The princess managed to crack a smile. “Really?”

Sunset nodded. “Really.” She couldn’t help but chuckled. “My voice cracked the instant I ordered twilight to do something. You should’ve been there, I blushed bright red and just froze like a deer in the headlights. Thankfully, Rarity was pretty chill about things and helped me out. So, don’t worry, we’ll make sure to take things at your pace. If you ever feel uncomfortable, just let one of us know and we’ll slow down, stop, whatever. You understand?”

The princess rested her head on Sunset’s shoulder. “Yeah, i understand.”

“Good.”

Sunset coyly smirked before drawing her hand back and roughly spanking the princess yet again.

“Now go and say hi to our guests,” she ordered. “Oh! And find out what Rarity wants to drink.”

The princess flushed, letting out a cute little noise halfway between a whine and a grunt.

However, she did as instructed, making her way towards the door.

As she approached, sci-twi opened it and smiled at their guests. “Mistress Rarity! It’s good to see you again.”

Rarity stepped into the room, her mere presence seeming to radiate this overwhelming sense of authority. It was like she could instantly own a space merely by gracing it with an appearance.

“And it’s good to see you, twilight,” she said. “It’s always a pleasure.”

She looked absolutely gorgeous tonight, not surprising Sunset in the least. Her outfit was appropriate for the spring as she wore a pair of dark designer jeans paired with an elegant looking jacket that seemed far more fashionable than practical.

Sunset also noticed coco lingering behind, acting more like Rarity’s shadow than an actual person. her attire was also incredibly gorgeous, though unlike Rarity’s, it betrayed a certain perverse nature.

Sure, their jackets were nearly identical, which seemed innocent enough. However, instead of pants, coco wore white sheer tights and a dress. A very short dress which lingered pretty far up her cream coloured thigh.

Then there was her collar, which stood proudly on display. It wasn’t some big bulky display of submission like Sunset had selected for sci-twi. Instead, Rarity chose a far more conservative symbol of ownership. It was a lace choker with a little glass emblem dangling from the front. Even though the emblem was hard to make out from a distance, Sunset had seen it close a dozen times before. It was a trio of blue diamonds on a white background, a design which Rarity co-opted as a signature of sorts.

“How have you been?” Rarity asked.

“i’ve been pretty good,” sci-twi said.

“Staying out of trouble?”

Sunset swore she could see a bead of sweat instantly appear on twilight’s brow. Meanwhile, Rarity’s expression sharpened into this devilishly grin which looked more appropriate on a carnivore, playing with its prey, rather than two friends making seemingly innocent small talk.

“she’s been an angel,” Sunset interjected.

She had thought about letting this exchange play out but decided to cut twilight a little bit of slack.

Rarity nodded, placing a gloved hand under sci-twi’s chin.

sci-twi stiffened at the touch.

“That’s good to hear,” Rarity said, her gaze shifting to Sunset. “I’ve always seen so much potential in your pets, darling.”

Her hand gracefully slipped away.

sci-twi was left utterly speechless, as this wide-eyed and slack jawed expression took over. It was like she’d been stunned into paralysis.

Eventually, Sunset loudly cleared her throat, knocking sci-twi from her stupor.

“Can…can i take your coats?” sci-twi asked.

Rarity looked to her. “Of course, dear.”

She unbuttoned her jacket, took it off, and offered it to twilight. Underneath was a burgundy blouse which looked just as stunning as the rest of her ensemble, being crafted from a rich material with various costume gemstones glistening upon it.

Rarity then motioned for coco to do the same.

she did, shedding her coat quickly without question.

As Sunset had anticipated, the outfit underneath would be classified as risqué at best and downright taboo at worst. The skirt of coco’s dress went from her midthigh up to her waistline before transitioning into two bands of blue silken material which glided along her figure. The bands were narrow and exposed much of coco’s skin, including her belly, naval, and a decent amount of her petite cleavage.

coco obviously noticed the attention her attire garnered, as her cheeks brightened a few shades of red. she tried her best to keep a steady expression as she handed twilight her coat.

With both now in hand, twilight ducked into Sunset’s closet.

The princess then approached, bowing her head.

“Can you i get you anything to drink, Mistress Rarity?”

Rarity smiled. “Gin and tonic with a squeeze of lime. Oh, and a soda lime crest for coco.”

The princess looked dumbfounded. Obviously, she hadn’t done much bartending back in Equestria.

Though she soon recovered and put on her best poker face. “Of course, i…i…uh…i’ll be right back.”

It wasn’t a very good poker face.

The princess turned on her heels and walked towards the kitchen with pure terror in her eyes.

As she passed Sunset, she whispered. “Help me!”

Sunset snorted and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“Tonic is the yellow can, soda’s the blue, limes are in the crisper, and crest means adding a splash of water.”

twilight relaxed a little. “Got it.”

Sunset let go and approached Rarity, throwing open her arms.

Rarity did the same as they pulled each other into a friendly hug.

“It’s good to see you, Rare,” Sunset said.

“You as well, dear. It’s been far too long.”

After the appropriate amount of back patting, they broke away from one another.

“So, tell me, did my suggestion work?” Rarity asked.

Sunset followed Rarity’s gaze towards the twilight making drinks.

“I think so. Though, it’s way too soon to really tell.”

Rarity nodded, then asked, “how does it feel having both of them here?”

Sunset snorted but couldn’t help but have this dopey lovestruck smile. “It’s…it’s nice.”

She shook her head, returning her gaze to Rarity.

“You look fantastic, by the way,” she said.

Rarity smiled. “Thank you.”

“I love your blouse. Did you make it?”

“Oh, I wish, but no. I picked it up last week while outlet shopping.”

Sunset gestured to coco, who was standing against the wall and fiddling with the hem of her dress. she appeared to be desperately struggling to adjust it and afford herself even an additional dash of modesty. A battle she was doomed to lose.

“How about coco’s dress?”

“Why yes, that is one of my designs. Doesn’t it look absolutely ravishing?”

Rarity turned to coco. Though, upon seeing her tugging at the hemline, she shot her a rather critical glance.

“Now, now darling, hands to your sides,” she ordered.

Within an instant, coco’s hands fell away. “Oh course, ma’am. My apologizes.”

“No harm done.” Rarity’s expression tightened into a coy little smirk. “Of course…if you do find my design uncomfortable, you could always remove it.”

coco’s blush only darkened. “No, it’s perfectly comfortable. i-i love it.”

Rarity looked to Sunset. “What do you think, dear?”

Sunset bore an equally coy grin. “I think she looks rather uncomfortable, to be completely honest.”

“Would you be offended, if I were to have her…strip out of it?”

“Hmm, you know, I might just survive.”

Poor coco was as stiff as a board, looking like a rabbit confronted by two very hungry wolves.

Rarity stepped to the side and gestured for coco to come over. The girl may have been utterly embarrassed but she did as instructed, stepping forward with her gaze glued to the floor.

The order to humiliate her seemed to hoover just off the tip of Rarity’s tongue.

However, the princess chose this moment to return.

she beamed as she held out two glasses. “Your drinks, ma’am.”

Rarity turned to her. “Thank you, dear.”

There was a very audible sigh of relief from coco.

Rarity ignored this as she accepted the drinks. “Which is which?”

“Gin and tonic on the left, and a soda with a lime crest on the right.”

Rarity nodded and handed coco her drink before taking a sip of her own. As soon as the beverage touched her tongue, her eyes bulged in panic. She recoiled from the sip and entered a coughing fit which saw the slipping of her ladylike composure.

When she finally managed to calm herself, Rarity steeled her gaze. “twilight, dear. How much gin did you put into this exactly?”

The princess grinned nervously. “Uh…half a glass?”

Sunset face palmed.

The princess looked to her Mistress. “What?”

“You’re only supposed to put like a shot or two in,” Sunset said.

“Oh…and uh how much is that roughly?”

Sunset groaned. “twilight get your butt out here.”

sci-twi popped out of the closet. “What can i do for you, Mistress?”

“Your doppelganger screwed up Rarity’s drink. Can you make her another?”

This twilight nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

The other looked absolutely ashamed at her actions, with a crimson blush creeping into her complexion.

Rarity studied her drink. “How many cocktails do you make at home?”

The princess shook her head. “Um…not many. i mostly drink wine.”

Rarity was silent for a moment.

Then she softly smiled. “Well, mistakes do happen.”

For a moment it seemed like the issue had passed. Then suddenly, Rarity threw the contents of her drink right into twilight’s face.

Rarity frowned. “Whoops…I accidently spilled my drink all over you.” She shrugged. “Clumsy me. But like I said, mistakes happen.”

The princess looked absolutely shocked as the contents of Rarity’s beverage ran down her face and began to soak into her shirt, dampening it.

Now twilight was wearing a white blouse. So, it wasn’t surprising that the fluids bleed through the fabric, allowing the room to see her lavender breasts.

Rarity held out her glass and coco quickly ducked in to take it.

“You threw your drink at me,” twilight said.

There was more than a little disbelief in her voice.

“It was merely an accident.”

Rarity sucked air through her teeth. “And look at that, I got your pretty blouse all wet. How clumsy of me. We better get you out of that before you catch a cold.”

“What?” twilight asked.

Sunset smirked. “you heard her, take off your shirt.”

twilight looked just about ready to retort, though held her tongue. Instead she bit her lip and reached for the buttons on her blouse. she popped open the few that remained, allowing the shirt to hang open. Finally, she squirmed out of her apparel and, once it was in hand, started to bring it towards her face to wipe it clean.

However, Rarity loudly cleared her throat and twilight froze. A cocked eye was all it took for twilight to place her shirt aside and leave her face coated in gin and tonic.

After all, bad girls didn’t deserve to clean off their mistakes.

The other twilight rushed from the kitchen with a fresh drink in hand, offering it to Rarity without hesitation.

“Your drink, Mistress,” she said.

Rarity eyed it hesitantly before carefully grabbing it and taking a delicate testing sip.

“Hmmm.” Rarity looked at the drink, deep in thought.

Then finally she smiled. “This is far more agreeable.”

sci-twi beamed at the praise, while the princess practically fumed. she even threw her counterpart a sideways glare.

Sunset found the princess’ frustration rather adorable.

“So, what have you two been up to lately?” Sunset asked.

“Well, me and coco have been going to some bondage workshops,” Rarity said. “If you’re interested, I’m sure she’d love to display some of the things we’ve learned.”

“That does sound pretty interesting.”

Rarity nodded. “It’s absolutely fascinating in my opinion. Thought before we begin…” Her attention returned to coco. “I believe we were discussing the matter of your uncomfortable attire.”

Sunset couldn’t help but smirk as coco winced at the sudden attention.

“Well, i…uh…” coco stammered.

“Now, now dear. There’s nothing to be nervous about. Sunset has seen you naked a hundred times before, and so has twilight. The only difference is that there are double the twilights tonight.”

“It’s just that…uh…this dress is really fancy and i’d hate for it to go to waste.”

“It hasn’t gone to waste. you made a spectacular entrance. What more could you ask for?”

“What if i don’t feel comfortable taking it off?”

Rarity pursed her lips. “Alright, and what colour would you pair with this feeling of discomfort?”

coco slyly grinned. “Green.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well in that case.” Rarity stepped forward, making sure to breach coco’s personal bubble and get right in her face. “I don’t give a damn. Either you remove that terribly uncomfortable dress or I will not hesitate to do it myself.”

And just like that, coco caved.

“Of course, Mistress Rarity. my apologies for my…my attitude.”

Rarity cocked an eyebrow. “Apology accepted. Though a word of warning, dear. If you ever cross me again, I will not be so forgiving.”

coco swallowed hard. “Really?”

Rarity smiled. “Well only if you use the colour green.”

With that, Rarity took a step away, allowing coco to compose herself.

At that moment, coco’s nerves settled and she reached for the left strap of her dress, slowly peeling it from her shoulder. Due to the skimpy nature of her attire, it didn’t take much effort for coco’s cute bosom to be exposed. The nipple underneath looked incredibly tender and perky.

Sunset loved to toy with these whenever she got personal with coco. However, she showed a hint of restraint, merely settling for enjoying the striptease. After all, the night was still young and coco could be played with later.

Once the left strap had fallen to the side, coco moved onto the right, pulling it slowly off her form. Without either strap for support, the dress began to slide along coco’s thin body, with her seductively shaking her hips helping it along. she only used her hands to help guide the fabric, while allowing gravity to handle the rest. It took a few moments before it finally slipped past her legs and pooled around her ankles in a puddle of silk. It then became merely a matter of stepping out of this puddle in order to effectively disrobe herself.

Sunset was pretty surprised to see that coco was allowed to wear undergarments tonight. This was pretty abnormal behaviour on Rarity’s behalf.

The undergarments in question were a rather luxurious set composed of two separate pieces.

The first was a pair of plain white panties, with a little pink bow in the front. These tightly hugged coco’s crotch, and judging by her cute bulge, it would seem that she was having far more fun than her nervous demeanour betrayed.

The second piece was a lacy pink garter belt which looped around her petite waist. It looked incredibly frilly with multiple bands of interwoven fabric creating a feathered effect. Four separate straps of spandex descended from this garter belt with each of these attached to coco’s sheer tights by a series of little brass clamps.

With the dress removed, Rarity approached and draped an arm over coco’s shoulder. She then kissed her on the cheek before whispering tenderly into her ear.

Sunset couldn’t hear a word of Rarity’s sweet nothings, but judging by the way coco’s cheeks brightened, body quivered, and eyes widened, they were clearly pretty dirty.

This is when Sunset turned to face her girls.

She noticed that the princess’ frustration had faded away while sci-twi was biting her lip and making bashful eye contact.

“Is something the matter?” Sunset asked.

“Oh uh…it’s just…it’s kinda awkward being the only one with my shirt on,” sci-twi said.

“What are you talking about? Both me and Rarity are still fully dressed?”

“You know what i mean.”

Sunset nodded. “It just means you haven’t caught Rarity’s ire, yet.”

“Maybe i wanna catch Rarity’s ire?”

Sunset hummed. “What do you think, Rare?”

She smirked. “Oh, I’m sure I can think of a very special role for her.”

sci-twi beamed.

What was she playing at? she should’ve known better than this.

Rarity gestured towards Sunset’s living space. “But first let’s sit down and get a bit more comfortable. I’ve been standing all day.”

Together the five of them made their way into what passed for Sunset’s living room. Sunset and Rarity took a seat on the sofa while their three submissives stood at attention with their hands respectfully behind their backs.

Rarity tapped a single digit against her lip. “Now what should we do?”

“I wouldn’t mind chatting for a bit,” Sunset said.

“And leave our girls unattended?”

Sunset smirked. “Well they wouldn’t be too hard-pressed entertaining each other.”

Rarity nodded. “Alright, I suppose that could work. coco dear, would you mind occupying your time with the princess.”

The princess and coco looked at each other. both seemed a little nervous at the request but they complied, leaning in to share a kiss. It started as a playful little peck, but the instant their lips met, their unreadiness bled away as their kiss only mounted in intensity. It was not a display of passion but something far more lustful, raw, and animalistic. This was very obviously a display for someone else’s amusement and not their own.

That someone else would be Sunset, who found herself incredibly interested by the performance before her.

coco’s hands remained obediently at her side, but twilight wasn’t nearly so sheepish. Instead, she groped coco, placing one hand upon her bottom as the other roved amongst her sea of aqua hair.

These bold moves proved more than sufficient at finally stirring a reaction from coco, who gently wrapped her arms around twilight’s waist. she then slipped her hands down the back of twilight’s tight little booty short and squeezed her bare rump, causing twilight to stiffen and let out a hushed burst of breath.

All the while, the other twilight just kind of stood there, looking rather awkward right next to this raw make out session.

“Don’t worry, twilight,” Rarity said. “I haven’t forgotten about you.”

There was a gleam in sci-twi’s eyes, which soon turned to confusion as Rarity lifted her feet.

“I’m in dire need of a footrest,” Rarity said.

twilight’s expression blanked. “What?”

“Like I said, I have a very important role for you. you’re going to be my footrest.”

twilight looked to Sunset for assistance but was met by a half-hearted shrug. After all, what had she expected, looking for a punishment from Rarity like that.

When Sunset failed to back her up, twilight meekly nodded and walked over. she obediently did as instructed, dropping to her hands and knees before crawling under Rarity’s feet. Once in position, she rolled onto her side and curled into a cushion shaped ball. At which point, Rarity lowered her feet, resting them against her.

Rarity then looked to Sunset. “Have you ever heard of petplay?”

“Of course,” she said. “Why do you ask?”

“Well I’ve been dabbling in it with coco and we’re having a blast. I thought I’d recommend it to you.”

Sunset sipped her beer. “Maybe.” She looked to sci-twi. “What do you think?”

“It could be fun. i’ve always wanted to um…” she flushed and grinned sheepishly, “…to try wearing a tail.”

Sunset cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, really? And why’s this the first I’m hearing about it?”

twilight’s cheeks darkened. “i didn’t think you’d be into it? Plus, i didn’t want to come off as weird, or culturally appropriating, or insensitive, or something.”

“Culturally appropriating?”

“You know, since you’re a horse.”

Sunset nodded silently. Though, instead of replying to twilight’s asinine comment, she looked to the duo performing before her.

coco and the princess had finally broken apart, though their gaze remained fixed upon one another, lost in the other’s eyes. The princess’ hand slid away from coco’s hair as she instead cupped a palmful of her soft bosom, caressing it tenderly. A soft songlike moan slipped from coco’s lips as she leaned into twilight and closed her eyes.

coco’s left hand slid along twilight’s hips, under the waistline of her shorts. It moved away from her rump, then along her thigh, before finally settling against her pelvis. For a moment, neither party moved. Then coco slipped her hand a little lower.

Within an instant, twilight’s back arced as she stiffened and let out a crude little melody of a moan. This moan soon increased in tempo, transforming into a pleasured crescendo, masterfully conducted by the skilled fingers of coco pommel.

coco’s lips then brushed against the nape of twilight’s neck, gently kissing it. This only added to twilight’s pleasure as she tensed up and noisily took in breath.

Sunset was absolutely engrossed by the display.

“So how about that uh…that economy?” she ventured, briefly glancing at Rarity.

Rarity seemed just as distracted by the show. Hell, maybe even more so. After all, she was staring at it with this slack jawed expression which hardly seemed befitting of her.

“The economy is good?” Rarity finally admitted, sounding rather unsure. “It…it definitely has its ups and downs?”

“How about sports? Did you watch the game?”

“Mhm.”

“Wait…you did?”

Rarity nodded. “Yep.”

“Are you even paying attention?”

“Mhm.”

Sunset sighed. “Liar.”

“Mhm.”

“You’re too busy watching the girls, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely.”

Sunset grinned devilishly. “So, you’re cool being my submissive then?”

Rarity snorted. “Make that suggestion again, darling, and you’ll find yourself on the end of a very short leash.”

The princess placed a hand upon coco’s cheek, bringing her kiss to an end.

The two girls remained motionless, smiling warmly at each other.

Then twilight smiled mischievously as she returned the favour and kissed coco upon the neck. The first kiss was followed by another, this time to coco’s shoulder, and then a third to her collar bone. she continued to venture lower, drawing a trail of kisses along coco’s body.

As twilight reached coco’s breasts, her lips brushed against her nipple, bringing forth a shuddering moan. twilight was clearly pleased by this sound because she soon took the nipple between her lips and very carefully suckled upon it. This was very successful in replicating the noise, drawing it out in a more consistent and impassioned manner. All the while, coco bore this dopey little grin as she studied the room with a half-lidded and semi-conscious gaze.

“Are her nipples really still that sensitive?” Sunset asked.

Rarity smirked. “If you think that’s bad, you should’ve seen her six months ago. Back then certain fabrics were coarse enough to elicit a response.” She chuckled. “Though, she’s honestly handling all of this better than I did.”

“Is it the blue ones that do it?”

“It’s a combination of both really.”

twilight popped off of coco’s nipple before flicking it lightly with the tip of her tongue. This was enough to interrupt coco’s moans with a sharp intake of breath.

Sunset’s eyes then settled upon the cute little bulge in coco’s panties. Clearly, twilight’s little detour was enough to stir more than a bit of emotion out of what nestled under that thin cotton. Already, a bloom of fluid, about a nickel in diameter, had tarnished the material, making it slightly transparent.

twilight must’ve noticed this as well, as she soon resumed her journey southwards. she placed a few more strategic kisses along coco’s ribs, finishing with a short trail along her soft and pale stomach. Then finally, she reached the waistline of coco’s panties, taking it between her teeth and giving it a gentle tug downwards.

Neither the panties, nor coco, put up even an ounce of resistance as the garment slowly slid down her hips. It wasn’t long before they were past her haunches and fell freely around her quivering knees.

The girl’s cock stood at full mast with a bead of nearly translucent pre oozing from her engorged tip. This began to slowly dribble down coco’s small shaft, causing the thing to glisten in the low light of the room. There was a very cute pink ribbon tied into an even cuter bow around the base of her erection. It was a well wrapped gift.

“When’s the last time you let her get off?” Sunset asked.

Rarity rolled her wrist. “Well, as you may know, orgasms aren’t really in fashion right now.”

Sunset snorted.

Rarity looked offended. “What?”

“If orgasms aren’t in fashion, then you’re probably the least fashionable person I know.”

This brightened Rarity’s cheeks, while also managing to garner a snicker from sci-twi.

Rarity gave this twilight a very firm look. “Don’t test your luck, young lady.”

sci-twi swallowed hard. “Sorry, sorry.”

Rarity ignored her apology. “I meant more that it isn’t very fashionably to let your pets cum. Apparently if you keep them at the just the right level of sexual frustration, it’ll put a little extra pep into everything they do.”

Sunset hummed. “Interesting.”

Honestly, she didn’t really believe a word of what mistress pillow princess over here was saying.

“You should really give it a try.” Rarity’s gaze remained on her footrest. “It might prove beneficial in treating problematic attitudes.”

A bead of sweat appeared on sci-twi’s brow.

“Hmm. Maybe I’ll try it out,” Sunset said.

She probably wouldn’t, but it was always fun watching twilight sweat.

“Still, you haven’t answered my question. How often do you let coco get off?” Sunset asked.

“Eh, I allow her to climax about once a week. Thoughhhh…”

“Though?”

Rarity took a sip of gin. “she seems to have a thing for orgasm denial, so I’m considering doubling that figure.”

Meanwhile, the princess had helped coco step out of her panties before tossing them out of the way. she then positioned herself directly in front of coco’s cock, taking the head between her lips.

coco’s expression rapidly softened into a relaxed stupor as she closed her eyes.

“twilight, remember that this is just a little foreplay,” Rarity warned. “While I do love the show you’re putting on, I’ll be more than a little crossed if you accidently get coco off without permission.”

The princess nodded, though the warning failed to halt her performance. Instead, she slowly leaned forward, very carefully edging more and more of coco’s petite girth into her mouth. twilight’s cheeks would occasionally bulge outwards as her tongue swirled around her cock, drawing a series of increasingly crude moans.

One of twilight’s hands began to slowly crawl along coco’s calf, gently tracing its way upwards. At the same time, the princess began to shallowly bob her head. Back and forth, back and forth she bobbed. The princess made sure to cover a very consistent region of coco’s length. she never delved deeper than the median point while pushing forward, and never drew further back than the tip while retreating.

In response, coco’s posture stiffened and grew tense, her hands clenching into a pair of fists. she brought both of them up to her mouth, covering it in an effort to muffle the fresh flow of moans which spilled forth.

Rarity cleared her throat. “Hands to your side, dear. It’s hardly a proper show if the audio gets all muffled.”

coco obediently pulled her hands away and allowed the room to partake in the rapidly increasingly tempo of gasps, moans, and occasional squeaks. her breathing became more rapid and laboured with each successive inhale. It was apparent that she was trying her best not to climax and yet the princess showed no mercy.

Instead, twilight doubled down, moving her hand upon coco’s thigh along the back of it until she reached her rump. At which point, she made sure to give coco’s tight derriere a good squeeze.

This added a fresh note of surprise to an already varied soundtrack of pleasure.

With coco left absolutely ragged, she could barely muster a haggard whisper for protest.

“Please…please slow down,” she mumbled. “Oh gods, i-i can’t hold on much longer.”

This time twilight showed mercy, popping off of coco’s dick in order to take a much-needed breather. her hand slipped away from coco’s rump, as she instead dragged her forefinger along the bottom of her cock. In one smooth motion, she glided all the way from the balls to the fluid drenched tip.

The poor little organ twitched desperately, clearly eager for release. coco’s herculean restraint was proudly on display as she somehow managed to avoid blowing her load right into twilight’s smugly grinning face.

Rarity looked to Sunset. “I think I’ve had enough of this show. What do you think?”

Sunset smirked. “Honestly, I was just waiting for you to ask.”

Rarity nodded and snapped her fingers. Within an instant, coco jerked her hips back and pulled away from twilight, moving towards her Mistress. As she approached, Rarity pointed towards the ground and coco knelt beside her without pause. her reward for this zealous obedience was a gentle pat on the head and a scritching behind the ear. This was a gift reserved for only very good girls.

“I think coco needs a little rest,” Rarity said. “Would you mind taking the lead?”

Sunset nodded. “Yeah, no problem. Though…”

“Though?”

“I kind of need my slave back.”

Rarity looked to her feet, noticing that sci-twi was still under them.

Her cheeks reddened as she lifted her legs. “My apologies, dear.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	3. Chapter 2

“So, what’s your surprise for tonight?” Rarity asked.

Sunset opened her closet and began to fish around for something within.

“Well, me and twi have been working on a little something that we wanted to show off.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Rarity huffed. “Can I at least get a hint?”

Sunset snorted. “Fine, it’s something mechanical.”

“Well now you’ve piqued my interest.”

“Good.”

It took Sunset a moment, but she eventually found her device in a large orange trunk at the very back of her closet. She grabbed it, hauling it out and bringing it over to her company.

“Is that what I think it is?” Rarity asked.

Sunset grinned from ear to ear. “It is.”

The object in question was a custom made and heavily modified sybian. It was pretty long compared to the more traditional models and held enough space for two people to straddle its fresh and well polished black leather.

On either end was a sex toy affixed to the device by a system of jury-rigged straps and harnesses. To the left was an average looking, though neon blue, human phallus of about six inches, and to the right was pretty girthy, though reasonably sized, equine cock made from a firm red material. Rigid metal bars flanked both of these sex toys, ending with a pair of black leather cuffs.

The intention of having them were clear. Once the rider went down, they’d be locked in place, unable to rise without assistance

Rarity smirked. “I think I’ve been a bad influence.”

Sunset cocked an eyebrow. “In what way?”

“You went from repairing motorbikes and making drones to custom designing sex toys.”

Sunset snorted. “This was just a little side project. Honestly, it wasn’t even that hard. We just put two of these bad boys together and added a few little accessories.”

Rarity’s gaze lingered upon the artificial equine. “I’d hardly call them little.”

Sunset blushed as she placed the sybian on the ground and plugged it into the wall.

Attached to the device was a little wireless controller. Sunset grabbed this and began to fiddle around with its central dial. The device sprang to life, humming with a pretty healthy buzz, as the toys attached vibrated energetically.

Once Sunset was happy with her creation’s performance, she turned it off and quickly stepped into her washroom. She returned a moment later with an economy-sized bottle of lubricant.

Her attention turned to the twilights as she gestured sci-twi over.

Without question, sci-twi obediently rushed to her side. her smile was bashful and brimming with a poorly concealed enthusiasm.

It was very cute. she seemed just as eager as Sunset to test out their little pet project.

“Strip,” Sunset ordered.

sci-twi nodded and shed her outfit without too much of a display. she unbuttoned her blouse, removed it, and tossed it aside. Then she wiggled her hips, shaking off her tight little shorts to reveal that she’d gone commando.

Even though her body was pretty much identical to the princess’, Sunset still grinned like a teenager seeing her first pair of breasts. After all, there was nothing wrong with having duplicates of something so perfect.

Sunset eventually wrestled back control from her libido and stopped leering, instead motioning to the sybian.

“So, which one do you want?” she asked.

sci-twi bit her lip, looking rather sheepish. “Would you judge me if i picked the Chance?”

Sunset snorted. “I think judging you for wanting to have sex with a pony might be a tad bit hypocritical.”

“Alright, then i’ll pick that one.’

With sci-twi’s selection made, Sunset popped open the lubricant’s cap and began to pour a generous dose into her palm. She then stroked it into the toy, making sure to coat every inch until it was slick and practically dripping with fluids.

Once the mighty stallion was glistening, Sunset lubed up two of her fingers and gestured sci-twi closer. sci-twi eagerly obeyed and closed the few steps between them.

Sunset then delicately grabbed twilight’s thighs, easing them apart. Once they were sufficiently spread, she gently pressed both of her fingers against sci-twi’s lower lips, gently stroking along the length of her folds.

This drew a soft little moan from her pet, as her form gently quivered under Sunset’s touch.

When her lips were properly treated, Sunset then moved onwards, pushing her fingers past sci-twi’s folds and into her body.

twilight reacted immediately, as her soft moans turned sharp and came out in a frantic jumbled mess, her voice tripping over itself during her verbal ejaculation. Eventually, she managed to regain control, her vocals dropping to a pleasured song as Sunset took her sweet time lubricating her.

Sunset decided to add to this foreplay by planting a small kiss upon twilight’s little puff of pubic hair, before delivering a far more impassioned one to her clit. Her silky-smooth lips caressed the little nub of flesh as she very careful suckled upon it.

This sent twilight on another impassioned display of pleasure. her knees quivered to such an extent that Sunset feared they would soon collapse.

However, just as twilight seemed on the precipice of bliss, Sunset denied her, withdrawing her fingers and lips without remorse.

twilight’s pleasured melody came to an immediate halt, replaced by the truly pathetic whimper of denial.

Sunset carefully placed her hand upon twilight’s thigh, guiding her into position over the equine.

“Alright, I want you to take this nice and slow,” she instructed.

twilight nodded and ever so carefully dropped to her knees. she hovered just above the artificial pony’s flare, the material brushing against her swollen and greatly aroused lower lips.

All it took was a single steeled breath before she committed herself. she pressed against the flare and her lips began to part, accepting the well lubricated toy into her form.

The sudden penetration made twilight’s voice quake, her body tensing as she was slowly filled.

Sunset kissed twilight tenderly on the cheek. “you’re doing great, hun. you’re nearly there.”

twilight looked at Sunset and resolutely nodded. she then began to work the toy, slowly rocking her hips to get a feel for its size and adjust to it. It took a few moments, but eventually, after another deep breath, she did as instructed. The lubricant proved essential as the toy glided smoothly into her, with each additional inch flowing effortlessly past her folds.

As the toy pressed deeper into twilight, her moaning only increased in vigour.

However, the girl proved to be a champ as she eventually reached the base, her lips brushing against the fresh leather of the sybian.

she remained motionless, her eyes closed and teeth digging into her lower lip. her breathing had taken on a slightly ragged edge, though she seemed at bliss, being content with her currently stuffed position. Sunset knew from experience that taking something like that wasn’t easy by any stretch of the imagination. Which made this all the more impressive.

“you did it babe,” Sunset said, “I’m proud of you.”

Her hand slid along twilight’s hip and glided across her thigh, stopping just above the knee. She helped twilight guide her leg into the first of the cuffs before clamping it shut. Sunset had experience with this type of bondage and ensured that it was given the proper level of tightness. It was in the sweet spot, being tight enough to dissuade movement, while ensuring that she remained comfortable.

Once the cuff was clasped shut, Sunset moved onto the other leg, swiftly repeating the process. It took barely a moment before both legs were firmly secured.

Sunset then reached for a bundle of rope upon her coffee table.

“Hands behind your back,” she instructed.

twilight obeyed without question, and Sunset began to wind the rope around her wrists, looping it slowly over and over again. When she was nearly out of cord, she cinched her bondage tight and tied an intricate knot to make it snug and secure.

“Comfortable?” Sunset asked.

twilight nodded. “Yeah.”

Sunset gave her another tender kiss.

She then stood up and looked to the princess.

The princess’ gaze was upon her counterpart, studying her with reserved arousal. she bit her lip as her left hand instinctively wandered to the spot between her haunches.

A firm clearing of the throat was all it took to halt this gesture and bring twilight’s attention to Sunset’s own. At which point, Sunset gestured her over.

The princess advanced without question, standing politely at attention. Just like her doppelganger, she now bore a rather strange excitement. she may not have designed or constructed the sybian, but she was just as eager to test it out.

“Strip,” Sunset ordered yet again..

The princess did just that, shaking her hips sensually from side to side, slowly sliding out of her shorts. They fell along her slender legs, coming to a temporary stop amongst her thighs. This revealed that, along with the other twilight, this one had also gone commando, with her privates now proudly on display.

Once the shorts were at twilight’s thighs, it wasn’t much work for her to just step out of them and send them flying with a half-conscious kick.

With twilight now disrobed, Sunset began to duplicate her performance by rubbing more lubricant onto the second toy. Though this time, it was the human phallus.

While the toy may appear to be a more modest and conventional choice, especially when compared to the equine inside of sci-twi, it was still equal in length and only a fraction less girthy. It might not be the best option, but it did its job well enough.

Still, it was a rather boring addition, in Sunset’s opinion.

When the toy had been properly lubricated, Sunset turned her attention to twilight. She cupped her hand against twilight’s sex and began to grind her lubricated palm against her arousal. This of course drew a soft moan from twilight. Though this soon delved into a more guttural response, as Sunset pressed two fingers into her.

Sunset began to piston these digits, pumping them swiftly within twilight’s cunt. She could feel twilight shiver at the sensation and also noticed this foreplay had a similar effect upon her quivering knees.

Before twilight could collapse however, Sunset slowed her pace, allowing her a moment to recover. Once twilight calmed, Sunset carefully removed her fingers, spreading them in order to show off the web of fluids. Some were strands of artificial lubricant, while others belonged to the natural arousal which oozed from twilight.

Sunset then began to ease twilight onto her knees and positioned her over the dildo’s rounded head.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

twilight nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then take it nice and slow.”

And she did, easing the tip past her folds. Due to the less girthy nature of this member, it proved far easier for this twilight to handle. she would only pause occasionally, allowing her body a moment to adjust to the sudden penetration. All the while Sunset whispered inspiration into her ear, pairing her soft words with even softer kisses upon the neck, cheek, and ear.

It wasn’t long before twilight settled against the sybian, her hips instinctively grinding against the toy, obviously desperate for stimulation.

Sunset allowed her to do this, as she helped twilight place her legs into the cuffs. She then locked them firmly in place.

Finally, she grabbed a second bundle of rope and bound the princess’ hands in the exact same manner as sci-twi’s.

Both twilights now rested in place, their gaze locked upon each other. each was brimming with eagerness that paired well with the quivering tension that raked their freshly stuffed bodies.

“Are both of you comfortable?” Sunset asked.

Both twilights nodded.

“Good, good, we’re almost ready.”

Upon the coffee table were a pair of black leashes. A pretty generic and inexpensive purchase from a local pet shop.

She clipped one onto each of the twilights’ collars.

Neither of her pets were exactly flexible in their current position, but what little freedom remained was now captive to Sunset’s whim.

Before she went any further, Sunset loosened her belt and pulled it free, placing it upon the coffee table. She then unbuttoned her fly and swiftly tugged off her jeans, making sure to tear off her panties in the process.

Sunset’s lower body was rocking, with legs that were muscular and toned. A trait bestowed upon her by years of biking and cardio. Her hips were relatively wide and her rump was nice and tight, clinging beautifully to her form. Her pubic region even had a cute tuff of fiery hair, groomed into a well-maintained strip.

With her privates now completely exposed, Sunset stepped over the sybian and positioned herself between the twilights. their heads were level to her hips, with sci-twi given a perfect view of her ass, and the princess, one of her slightly glistening lower lips.

Sunset reached over and grabbed the controls to the sybian, turning up the dial upon it. The machine began to buzz, with a rather weak vibration. It wasn’t much, but it was still enough to make the two twilights shudder and moan.

Meanwhile, Sunset tighten her grip, winding the leashes around her wrist and shortening their length considerably. She was far stronger than her subs, so she had no trouble drawing them ever closer to her.

The princess got the memo pretty quickly and leaned forward, voluntarily pressing her mouth against Sunset’s cunt. her tongue pushed gracefully into her Mistress’ body, slowly swirling around within.

Sunset’s posture tightened at the sudden sensation, as a low rumble spilled forth from her lips.

sci-twi wasn’t nearly as eager.

Sunset looked over her shoulder, smirking at her. “Have you eaten ass before?”

she shook her head. “N-no.”

“Well, no better time to learn.”

Sunset jerked hard upon sci-twi’s lead, pressing her tight against her rump. For a moment, sci-twi looked stunned and didn’t respond. However, she soon learned her place, dragging her tongue along Sunset’s pucker and probing the tight little hole with the tip of her tongue.

The sensation felt a little strange to Sunset. Though it wasn’t the action itself which Sunset derived pleasure, but rather the thrill of degrading twilight so utterly.

This mixture of power and pleasure shaped a cruel little grin from Sunset.

“Good girls,” she muttered between errant moans.

Her attention returned to the controller, as she shifted it to a middling setting. A reward for her pets’ good behaviour.

She could feel the increased volatility hit her girls, via the way their tongues tensed and oral became momentarily unfocused and sporadic. It took them a few moments to calm, but Sunset could intimately feel their heightened pleasure in the way they moaned against her. In the way their breathing grew more rapid, as each additional burst of warm moist breath brushed against her nethers in quicker and quicker succession.

“F-fuck,” Sunset muttered.

Her grip upon the leashes was iron tight, with neither girl able to wrestle even an additional inch of leeway from her. Though they showed no signs of wanting to, as they happily and obediently pleasured her with their eager and well-trained tongues.

Sunset looked to Rarity. “What do you think?”

Rarity was curled up in her seat, eagerly watching them. She seemed content, with a hint of domineering smugness mixed in. Her ladylike nature held steady as she studied Sunset’s performance with a level of respectful composure which should’ve been reserved only for operas and Broadway productions.

“I must admit, I’m not much for machines,” she said.

She reached out and gently petted coco’s hair.

coco was kneeling beside Rarity, eagerly nuzzling her hand.

“Though, I am truly impressed by what you and twilight have managed to create. I won’t lie, I do find the whole display rather arousing.”

Rarity looked to coco, noticing that her submissive’s erection had not waned.

“And I appear not to be the only one.”

Sunset closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, feeling the sensation of her own submissives’ tongues twirling about within her. A guttural moan fell from her lips, as her grip upon the twin leashes only tightened.

“Fuck,” she muttered.

Her finger clumsily thumbed at the controller, drastically turning up the intensity of the sybian. Within a moment, the sounds of her grunts and moans were drowned out by a fresh wave of violent vibration from the toy below

The girls appeared to enjoy it. Within an instant, their tongue-work turned into a sloppy half-hearted mess. At times, it seemed like they were gripped by paralysis, as her only stimulation was from the warm animalistic bursts of breath they exhaled.

“Don’t you dare…dare…fu fu fu…fffffffucking STOP,” Sunset forced through gritted teeth.

It took a moment, but the two twilights regained their composure and delved back into the task with renewed vigour.

Sunset could feel a pressure begin to mount within her nethers, a slow tension which ebbed towards inevitable orgasm. Fuck, she wanted so badly to play into these emotions and allow herself to dive into a gratifying sea of bliss.

However, a sideways glance at Rarity told her this was the wrong decision.

Rarity sat there looking so smug and composed, sipping her gin and keeping both hands far away from her own needs. It was like she knew that she was the better domme. That she took domination as a form of art, and not some mere activity to sate one’s carnal needs. She was the civilized mirror to Sunset’s Shimmer brutish display.

So, Sunset was in the mindset that she’d lose face if she allowed herself to climax so early into the night.

Was it justified? Probably not.

However, her brain was in a partially addled state, with hormones and electric bolts of ecstasy mingling to mess with her perceptions.

Instead of allowing herself to finish, she provided a hint of slack on the leashes and dimmed the sybian’s intensity. In response, the girls pulled back to breathe, with the princess giving this especially pathetic whimper.

“Please,” she moaned.

her hips desperately rocked against the device, eagerly trying to etch out an orgasm. However, there just wasn’t enough stimulation.

Sunset tugged upon the princess’ leash, forcing her forward and back against Sunset’s lips.

The princess eagerly kissed them, suckling tenderly.

“Not…not yet,” Sunset said, trying her best to suppress a moan. “I’ll allow you to cum when I’m ready.”

Sunset released the princess again, allowing her to retreat ever so slightly. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly calming herself from the brink of ecstasy.

When she finally felt composed, she turned the sybian back to a higher, more useful setting. She then pulled the girls back into position, forcing them to resume their oral.

This time around, she kept her finger ready at the switch and was smarter with how she used the toy. She never gave them the sybian’s full might, merely allowing them a fraction by which to slowly build towards the edge. Then, just as they seemed ready to cum, she’d sadistically deny them.

In turn, the girls’ tongues followed her tempo. their movements would begin delicate and precise, growing more impassioned and clumsy as the toys teased them, robbing them of their fine motor reflexes.

For a few minutes, Sunset played it nice and cool, constantly driving the sybian to a middling setting. Though she failed to provide even an additional hertz over this.

Then suddenly, after a fair amount of foreplay, Sunset cranked the machine to its very highest setting.

This clearly threw the girls through a loop, as she felt both tongues devolve into a clumsy ballet within her body. Instead of swirling and slurping, they turned into a panicked mess before transitioning into a bout of rigid frozenness.

It wasn’t even remotely pleasurable.

So, Sunset punished them by shutting off the toy, denying them even a wink of satisfaction.

She then let go of the leashes, giving both girls the freedom to pull away. When they did, Sunset was confronted by two hot messes. Both panted heavily, looking absolutely exhausted. Though, through their fatigue, Sunset could sense an underlying sensation of indignation. they were clearly not pleased with their denial.

Good, neither was Sunset, with hers.

She furrowed her brow, looking down upon the princess with scornful disgust. She placed a single finger under her chin, tilting her head upwards to meet her gaze.

“What was that?!” Sunset demanded.

The princess flinched. “Wh-what…what was what?”

“You two were doing so well. Then you just go around pulling shit like that.”

“i’m sorry?” twilight sounded unsure.

Sunset snorted. “You don’t sound like it. Like I get it, you’re a princess, but that doesn’t give you the right to just slack off when you feel like it. you’re an Equestrian princess, not a pillow princess.”

sci-twi snickered.

Sunset wheeled around to face her, cocking an eyebrow. “And what do you find so funny?”

“N-nothing?”

“What did I tell you about lying?”

sci-twi swallowed hard. “That i shouldn’t do it?”

Sunset nodded. “Now tell me, what did you find funny?”

“Ok, i may have found the phrase, ‘you’re an Equestrian princess, not a pillow princess’, kinda funny.”

“At least she’s royalty. What’s your excuse?”

sci-twi looked to side, burning with humiliation.

Sunset stepped away from her girls. “You two obviously don’t deserve to pleasure me.”

Her gaze fell to the controller and she grinned mischievously. This was going to be Rarity’s cigarette metaphor all over again.

“And since you two are so eager to get off, I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

She set the sybian to one of its higher settings. It wasn’t quite the highest, but it would be more than sufficient at getting them off…and then getting them off again…and again…and so on.

The device burst to life and Sunset watched as both her pets tensed up. they lewdly moaned, their deprived melodies echoing throughout the room. Without Sunset to support them, they both slumped forward, resting their tired forms upon one another.

“Just don’t expect me to come rushing back when you start begging.”

Sunset then turned to Rarity. “Sorry about that.”

Rarity waved it off. “These things happen. Isn’t that right, coco?”

coco nodded. “Of course, Mistress Rarity.”

Sunset highly doubted that coco possessed the ability to disappoint Rarity, though she kept this opinion to herself.

In the background, Sunset could hear the rapidly increasing pace of moans coming from one of her pets. She found it difficult to distinguish which, due to her unwillingness to spare them even a glance.

“So, is there anything that you wanted to show off tonight?” Sunset asked.

Rarity tilted her chin towards the duo on the sybian. “Shouldn’t you finish with them first?”

Sunset shrugged. “they’re not going anywhere.”

“FUCKING CELESTIA!” one of the twilights cried.

Judging by the choice of language, Sunset imagined that the princess was the first to climax. Either that, or there’d be some very uncomfortable conversations with sci-twi in the near future.

Rarity hummed. “Well, I do have some new bondage techniques I’ve been dying to show off.”

She held up a finger. “Though I need something first.”

“What’s that?”

“A cup of tea.”

Sunset couldn’t help but notice that coco was blushing at the request.

“A cup of tea?”

“Yes, a cup of black tea.” Rarity smirked. “With room for cream.”

“I thought you drank it black?”

“Oh, I do, but I can make exceptions for special occasions.”

Sunset studied Rarity for a moment. This girl may work in mysterious ways, but it usually paid off in the end.

So, she shrugged. “Alright, I’ll be right back. Though uh, do you mind keeping an eye on my girls?”

Rarity chuckled. “I can hardly look at anything else, darling.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	4. Chapter 3

The two twilights looked exhausted, their bodies quivering against one another as they rode out another fit of pleasure. they had been strapped in place for quite some time now, and their moans provided the room with abundant entertainment.

In the background, Sunset’s archaic kettle slowly boiled away. She had a newer model but this one took longer to get to heat. Usually it was agonizingly slow, and tonight was no exception. It just wasn’t Sunset agonizing over it this time.

sci-twi was fresh from her first orgasm. her eyes were clamped shut and she was nearly motionless, with only the shallow rising of her chest revealing life. Beads of sweat rolled along her goosebump ridden flesh, drawing darkened streaks across her body.

Meanwhile, her counterpart had recovered from her first bout with bliss and was getting back into the swing of things. her hips gyrated upon the sybian as she grinded against the phallus inside of her. she was taut and, much like her counterpart, absolutely drenched in sweat.

Sunset made sure to walk past them as she returned from the kitchen, petting each upon the head. She could smell the distinctive scents of saline and sex from their sweat and arousal.

“You know,” Sunset said. “This lesson was supposed to teach you how to properly use your tongues. Now, it’s not my place to criticize how you use your study time but…” She paused, “actually wait! It’s totally within my right to do that.”

sci-twi’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Huh?” she asked in a half-conscious tone.

Sunset frowned. “I want you two to make out.”

sci-twi looked confused as she tried to compute Sunset’s orders. Finally, after a few prolonged moments, her face brightened as realization dawned on her.

“Oh!” she said.

sci-twi drew back, looking at her counterpart.

The princess was a bit slower to react, but eventually she got the memo and inched away to make room. their gaze was then locked upon one another, lost in the other’s eyes.

Both looked more than a little ragged as they leaned in and passionately locked lips, sharing a deeply sensual kiss. Little muffled sounds of pleasure emanated from them as their union dragged on.

their bodies may have been constrained, but what little motion remained was used to rub against one another. Shoulder was pressed against shoulder, and breast against breast, as their sweat soaked flesh met upon the sybian.

Sunset smirked at the display, watching it for a few incredibly arousing moments. When she was finally content with their performance, she wheeled around and looked to Rarity.

Rarity hadn’t been idle since she left. Instead, she stood under where Sunset’s light fixture was usually affixed.

On nights like these, it was removed, leaving behind a barren hook anchored to the ceiling by a very sturdy chain.

Within Rarity’s left hand was a bundle of yellow rope. Though several more cords had been gathered, littered upon the sofa and coffee table. Thankfully, Sunset owned more rope than a troop of boy scouts.

coco was at Rarity’s side, watching intently as her mistress climbed onto Sunset’s coffee table and began to affix a very intricate knot to the hook.

“So where did you learn this?” Sunset asked.

Rarity looked over. “There was a tutorial on Japanese bondage at a play party that me and coco frequent. I decided to get in contact with the instructor and she was kind enough to show me the ropes.”

A silence settled between them.

“Was that…” Sunset began.

“Pun was fully intended, dear.”

Sunset internally groaned as she disappointedly shook her head.

“So, you’ve done this before?” she asked.

“Oh yes, though this will be my first time without supervision. Though coco assures me that I’m fully capable on my own.”

Rarity finished with her knot before stepping down and planting a kiss on coco’s cheek.

coco flushed. “What can i say, you’re getting really good at it.”

“Thank you for your confidence, darling. Though, it’s only due to the help of such a lovely assistant that I’ve been able to learn so quickly.”

Rarity looked into coco’s eyes, and coco into hers. The two of them were silent, seeming to communicate on some subconscious level. Then slowly, they leaned in, readying themselves to share a kiss.

“SON OF A BITCH!” the princess screamed.

Score was 2-1 for the princess, as the romance in the room was absolutely shattered.

Rarity aborted her kiss, ducking away and clearing her throat.

“So, uh… shall we get on with it?” she asked.

coco’s cheeks were crimson tinted. “i’m ready if you are.”

Rarity nodded. “Alright, hands to your side then.”

coco complied and Rarity began to wind the first length of rope around her chest, just below her bosom. The rope went over her arms and, with each successive circumference of her body, pinned them tighter and tighter in place. When this rope was nearly spent, Rarity then tied a knot in the back. This knot wasn’t anything too fancy, though it did sport an abnormally large loop.

Rarity hummed. “Do you mind giving me a hand, Sunset?”

Sunset walked over. “What do you need?”

“Can you tie a knot?”

“Yeah, why?”

Rarity pointed to the hook. “I need two more lengths of rope tied to that.”

Sunset nodded and stepped onto her coffee table. She then began to tie a second knot to the anchor point.

As she did this, she occasionally glanced at Rarity.

Rarity was busying herself with looping a second length of rope around coco’s chest. This time it went above her breasts and, like the previous one, also went over her arms, further constraining them. Upon completion, Sunset noted that this binding also shared the same large loop in the rear.

“What are you doing?” Sunset asked.

“I’m creating a couple of anchor points on coco’s body to hold her up. If we employ several, it’ll more evenly distributes her weight and be far more comfortable.”

Sunset couldn’t help but be a little impressed by the whole display. She had always wanted to dabble in more advanced bondage techniques.

“You’ll have to teach me this sometime,” she said.

“Oh, I don’t trust myself nearly that much. Though, if you’re interested, I can get you in contact with the domme who taught me.”

This, of course, was a humble lie. If Rarity wasn’t absolute certain of her abilities, there was no way she’d be putting coco in this position. After all, inexperience could always lead to danger.

“I might just take you up on that,” Sunset said.

“She’s honestly very nice. I would highly recommend it.”

Sunset finished with the first of her knots and began to work on the second.

At the same time, Rarity finished with the second band of rope around coco’s chest. She then began to have a little fun, exploiting coco’s helplessness in order to toy with her. One hand gently massaged coco’s shoulder as the other traced circles along her thigh. At first, they were small motions upon her flesh, but soon they covered a greater and greater distance, drawing ever closer to her privates.

“Honestly dear,” Rarity whispered into coco’s ear. “I can hardly help myself. The sight of you in bondage just makes me want to ravish you.”

coco inhaled slowly, though this turned sharp as Rarity’s hand drew away from her thigh and instead wrapped around her half erect cock.

Sunset watched this from the corner of her eye as she finished up with the last of her knots.

She then hopped off the table, making sure to land hard enough to get Rarity’s attention.

This worked, as Rarity pulled away from coco and instead examined Sunset’s handiwork.

“Thank you for your help,” she said. “These will do nicely.”

Rarity walked over to the three dangling lengths of rope and gave each of them an experimental tug. They seemed to pass her test as she nodded contently.

“Yes, yes, these will do nicely indeed,” she said, turning to Sunset. “Were you in the scouts?”

Sunset snorted. “No, it’s just that tying knots was a great way to practice telekinesis.”

“Well it shows. You’re incredible good at it.”

Rarity gestured for coco, who immediately walked over, positioning herself in front of the ropes.

On the surface, coco seemed rather nervous about this. However, Sunset could sense a certain excitement lingering just under the surface. She was well aware that coco loved nothing more then to be put on display.

Rarity walked behind coco and grabbed the first of the anchored ropes. She then passed this through the loops at coco’s rear, firmly affixing her to the roof. There was a bit of a height difference between the anchor and coco and she was forced onto her tippy toes to compensate. This in turn added a bit of pressure to her chest as weight was taken away from her legs.

“Comfortable?” Rarity asked.

“It’s a little tight,” coco said.

“Tight enough that we should stop and readjust?”

“No, no, i think i’ll be fine after you get my legs.”

Rarity nodded. “Alright, but if it gets any worse you better let me know.”

“Of course, Mistress.”

Rarity turned to Sunset. “Alright, this is going to be the hard part. One of us needs to hold her up as the other binds her legs.”

Sunset nodded, realizing instantly which of these roles Rarity envisioned her to fulfill.

So, Sunset approached and positioned herself in front of coco. She then wrapped her arms around her waist, lifting her gently into the air.

Thankfully, coco was as light as a feather and Sunset was more than capable of handling her.

However, this put Sunset in a rather awkward position, as she cradled the naked girl close to her chest. coco’s legs hung limp on either side of her and the girl’s erection pressed hard against her blouse.

“Nervous?” Sunset asked.

coco’s gaze fell to the side. “Maybe a little.”

Sunset smirked. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

She then dipped forward, giving coco a little peck on the lips. In response, coco blushed and smiled bashfully. It was very cute.

Yet again, the moment was ruined when a twilight cursed in the background.

Sunset hoped they weren’t getting too sore, yet.

Rarity appeared at Sunset’s side and began to wrap one of the ropes around coco’s left thigh. Once she was finished, she very carefully let go and allowed coco to test her bondage.

“Is that good?” Rarity asked.

coco carefully flexed her leg before nodding.

“It isn’t too tight?”

coco shook her head.

“Excellent.”

Rarity began on the other leg, swiftly repeating the process.

When she was done, she gestured to Sunset. “Alright, you can gently put her down.”

Sunset let coco slowly slip away, allowing the ropes to gradually take more and more of her weight. They handled her with ease and coco showed little discomfort as she moved away from Sunset’s embrace. Slowly but surely, coco was engulfed in the intricate web of ropes.

Then finally, Sunset let go completely, with the bondage holding firm and coco now dangling helplessly. her current position was like that of her sitting upon the ground, though the floor remained about three-quarters of a metre below.

As Sunset moved away, Rarity took her place at coco’s side. Her lips briefly visited coco’s neck as her hands kept themselves busy exploring her body. One hand rested upon coco’s collar, tracing a pair of digits along the finely crafted garment. Rarity then used the other to gently cradle coco’s erection, giving it a few delicate and playful strokes.

“My god, dear. We’re hardly three minutes in and you’re already soaking wet,” Rarity teased.

To prove her point, she pulled her hand away and gently dragged two fingers along coco’s cock, collecting what little pre had accumulated upon the tip. She then held these fingers up, wiggling them to show off the thin threads of nearly transparent fluid.

Rarity snorted. “you’re oozing like a teenager.”

She brought these fingers to her lips, sampling the flavour.

“At least you taste far better.”

Rarity’s words only managed to send coco deeper into her humiliation. Which in turn fed into her erection, causing it to eagerly twitch in excitement.

In the distance, a kettle loudly whistled. This brought Rarity’s teasing to a temporary halt.

“Would you mind grabbing that?” Rarity asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Sunset wheeled around. “twilight can you-”

Sunset may have forgotten that both her girls were still bound to the sybian.

they were in a state of complete and utter exhaustion, with their mouths hanging open and only a series of pathetic little moans dribbling forth. It would seem that their make out session had fallen apart.

“Oh…right.”

Sunset walked towards her kitchen. Though, since her girls were on the way there, she paused and decided to show them a hint of mercy. She grabbed the controls to the sybian and silenced the device.

Both twilights groaned but said nothing more.

“What’s your favourite pop?” Sunset asked.

“Diet Dr. Pepper,” sci-twi mumbled.

“Dr. Fizzletop,” the princess groaned.

Neither said 7-Up, their safe word, so Sunset allowed them to stew for a little while longer. After all, there was a cup of tea that actually earned her attention.

In the kitchen, Sunset unplugged her kettle, pouring its steaming contents into a nearby mug. She then grabbed her last teabags and dipped it into the water.

With that done, she returned to the living room.

By now, Rarity had retrieve a magic wand from her purse. The vibrator variant, not the mythical kind that performed magic. Well, it performed a certain kind of magic, just not the family-friendly Equestrian version.

“You can just place that on the coffee table, if you wouldn’t mind,” Rarity said, gesturing to Sunset with the tip of her wand.

Sunset did as instructed before making her way over to the sofa.

As she sat down, Rarity flicked on the wand and brought it over to coco, carefully hovering it mere centimeters away from her erection. It was torture, watching coco desperately try to rock her hips towards the stimulation. However, Rarity was well trained, always keeping the toy just out of reach.

After a fair amount of teasing, Rarity finally allowed the wand to touch coco’s erection, drawing a faint moan from her lips. Though, this soon devolved into a desperate whimper as Rarity pulled back after only a couple of seconds.

There was a mischievous glint in her eye. “Beg.”

“W-what?” coco asked.

“Beg for me to play with you, you little trollop.”

“Please Mistress Rarity, please play with me,” coco begged in her usual soft tone.

“I didn’t order you to ask, I ordered you beg. So, put some heart into it.”

coco whimpered. “Pleaseeee, please Mistress. Please play with me.”

Rarity hummed. “Hmmm, better, but not quite there.” She tapped the wand against her chin. “Maybe we should reschedule your orgasm for sometime next week. How does Wednesday sound?”

coco’s eyes shot open.

“PLEASE!” she screamed. “Please, i’ll do anything! Just please, please, pleaseeee play with me!”

Sunset bit her lip, hoping desperately that her neighbours weren’t around. After all, these walls were paper thin.

Rarity smirked and, instead of responding, pressed the buzzing wand against coco’s crotch, holding it steadily against her needy shaft.

coco cried out, screwing her eyes shut.

“See,” Rarity said. “That wasn’t so hard.”

She held the wand steady and ducked forward, wrapping her lips around coco’s erect nipple. She suckled roughly upon it, only adding to the potent moans that coco sung.

Sunset eagerly watched the display and couldn’t help but notice that her hand had drifted towards her own unsatisfied privates.

To masturbate, or not to masturbate? That was the question.

On one hand, this was really hot.

And on the other, this was incredibly hot.

The urge to masturbate won as Sunset began to prod at her lower lips, rubbing them idly. It was enough to draw a low rumble from the back of her throat.

Meanwhile, Rarity pulled away from coco’s nipple, only to plant a second kiss on her neck. At the same time, her wrist shifted ever so slightly, slowly drawing the wand from the base of coco’s cock all the way to the head.

“Warn me when you’re close, darling,” Rarity said.

For a moment, Sunset’s addled mind thought that Rarity was addressing her. Until she noticed coco give a muffled reply through her tightly pressed lips.

Rarity clearly wasn’t pleased with this muted response as she reached out and grabbed a clump of coco’s hair. She then pulled sharply upon it, forcing the girl to look her in eye.

“Use your words,” Rarity demanded.

coco whimpered softly. “i’ll…i’ll…ahhhhh…i’ll let you know.”

Rarity let go and lightly patted her on the cheek. “Good girl.”

She then continued to toy with her pet, delicately dragging the wand along coco’s cock and allowing the vibrations to ebb blissfully through her.

As coco became visibly tense, Rarity carefully got to her knees. She held the wand in place, with one hand, as the other travelled along the underside of coco’s right leg. This hand drifted along her thigh before finding her crotch and carefully cupping both of her rather small balls. Rarity then delicately massaged them, causing coco to exhale sharply as her whole form quivered.

Rarity very literally had coco by the balls at this moment. She continued to gently toy with them, rolling them in the palm of her hand. Meanwhile, the wand glided to the very tip of coco’s erection, buzzing away at the highly sensitive flesh.

coco’s body tensed, with her legs twitching in their bondage. her eyes were clamped shut as a rapid melody of laboured breaths mingled with a wave of pleasured murmurs.

Rarity withdrew her hand, though this did little to slow coco’s moans, and proceeded to make a show of suckling upon two of her fingers.

Sunset watched in confusion as Rarity performed this rather unladylike act. However, as soon as she withdrew her digits, it became apparent what she intended to do. As they were now absolutely drenched in saliva, a rather brutish, though somewhat effective, lubricant.

Rarity drew the wand back, with coco letting out this disappointed little groan. However, this was remedied with Rarity placing her saliva-coated fingers at the tip of coco’s erection. She then traced a line along coco’s length, easing out a far more pleasured response. This line continued downwards, passing between coco’s balls, gliding along her taint, and finally prodding at her tightly clenched pucker.

For a moment, the room stood silent. Then, in one swift motion, Rarity plunged her fingers deep into coco’s rump.

The girl’s eyes shot open as she cried out in surprise.

“MISTRESS!” she screamed.

The wand was discarded as Rarity continued with this far more personal touch. With her dominant hand now occupied, Rarity instead wrapped her soft lips around the head of coco’s cock and carefully suckled upon it. All the while, her fingers continued to swiftly pump away, thrusting into coco with steady dedication.

coco shuddered in response, as she now muttered incoherent phrases and requests over and over in a raspy and hushed tone.

Rarity didn’t let up and began to shallowly bob her head. However, with each downward motion, her confidence only grew as she slid deeper and deeper, going at this with a level of care that Sunset had never seen before. If oral was an art form, then Rarity had just revolutionized the scene.

Still, even as Rarity delicately toyed with coco, her wrist work never waned. Her digits continued to pound away with deep, powerful motions.

coco seemed to enjoy this as her entire form tensed.

It was clear that Rarity had a special talent for finding coco’s prostate and showed no caution in milking it. The mere act of grazing these nerves seemed to send coco into a temporary paralysis where her entire body seized and a lewd string of verbal ejaculate rushed from her gaping maw.

Sunset felt a warmth blossom below her stomach, as a tingling pressure mounted between her haunches. This pleasure only grew in intensity, pushing its warmth throughout her body.

She exhaled loudly, lending her voice to coco’s own. Immediately she flushed, hoping that Rarity hadn’t heard her.

Thankfully, Rarity didn’t seem to notice, or simply didn’t care, as she instead focused her entire attention on the task at hand. Already, she had taken close to two-third of coco’s girth between her lips, and showed no signs of letting up. It seemed like she would steadily continue until she was kissing coco’s pelvis.

While the show was incredibly arousing, Sunset did discover one little problem. Her fingers were woefully inadequate for the task at hand.

This was made worse by the fact that her girls were still bound, meaning she’d need to discover an alternative form of stimulation. Something with a little more kick then her measly digits could provide.

Her gaze fell to the magic wand, which vibrated helplessly on the floor. It had been so willingly abandoned and looked incredibly inviting.

It was so close. All Sunset had to do was reach out with her foot and nudge it over.

She did just that, with the tips of her toes hitting the wand and rolling it a few centimeters closer. Still, this was enough to guarantee that her next attempt would gain some traction, bringing it within range of her hand.

As it rolled over, Sunset quickly snatched it up and inspected it for any latent debris. When she was satisfied with its cleanliness, she brought it between her legs and touched the vibrating tip against her swollen lower lips.

A full-blown gasp was drawn out, as her voice went from supporting coco’s, to overpowering it.

This time Rarity’s ears perked up and there was a sly glint in her gaze. Her oral slowed as she stopped her curt little bobs and instead tightly pressed her lips against coco’s cock. Then she withdrew at a snail’s pace, making sure to tightly cradling the erection for every blissful second.

Clearly coco was loving this, as a drawl fell from her ajar mouth, along with beads of spittle which flew through the air with each ragged and jerky breath she took.

“Mistress, i-i can’t go on much longer,” coco whined.

And just like that, Rarity’s oral came to a sudden halt. She quickly withdrew her fingers from coco’s rump and pulled free of her cock with a satisfying pop.

Her hand soon replaced her lips, as she began to casually fluff coco. There was just enough stimulation to stop her from relaxing, while never providing enough to actually tip the scales in her favour.

Rarity’s other hand grabbed the coffee mug, bring it over. She held it mere centimeters from coco, allowing the wisps of steam to rise and graze her erection. Sunset could see the way the warm vapours enveloped coco’s sensitive flesh, making her quiver and gyrate her hips towards the heat.

With the mug now in position, Rarity began to stroke with meaning. coco’s cock was already so slick from foreplay, that Rarity’s hand moved with little resistance. Each pump gracefully transitioned into the next, and it wasn’t long before her hand was practically a blur.

coco grew increasingly tense, as her voice devolved into an impassioned display of grunts, moans, and crude expletives.

Usually, Rarity was not a fan of such uncouth language. However, she seemed rather amused by it this time.

While her handjob was swift, she also made sure to keep coco’s cock steady, carefully aiming the tip at her mug.

Finally, after only a few more pumps, the activities reached their conclusion. coco’s body relaxed as a final shuddering sigh fell from her lips.

Now coco had been on hormones for quite some time now, so her load wasn’t anything to write home about. It was just this tiny spurt of nearly clear fluid which shot forth with surprising vigour, followed immediately by this measly dribble.

All of which was caught in Rarity’s mug. Though it did surprisingly little in actually whitening her tea. It turns out that jizz wasn’t exactly the most productive alternative to cream.

This was also the moment where Sunset realized that coco had just jizzed into a mug she was actually fond of using. Though the thought only made her snicker.

Fuck it, it wasn’t like she hadn’t tasted semen before. Plus, was drinking out of a previously cummed in mug anymore boundary breaking then what she was currently doing?

On that note, this wand was doing wonders. The fire within her loins had only grown in intensity, burning through her with a passion. A fire so intense, that her frantic breathing could barely supply it with enough oxygen.

Sunset watched as Rarity milked every last drop of fluid from coco, gracefully letting go as the last drop plopped into her tea.

Rarity then made eye contact with Sunset as she took a healthy sip, rolling the flavour around in her mouth before swallowing.

“Delicious,” she declared, smacking her lips together in a rather unladylike fashion. “Simply divine.”

Her gaze turned to coco. “I must admit, the taste completely justifies the wait. Don’t you agree?”

coco simply hung limp, her jaw slackened in its post-orgasmic state. “Uh huh.”

The wand continued to hum away, drawing Sunset ever closer to orgasm with each passing second. She moved the toy along the entire length of her lips, occasionally pressing it so tightly in place that she risked overstimulation.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, moaning her sweet nothings into the air.

Just a little closer, just a little closer. Come on…

Suddenly there was silence and a grave emptiness formed in the pit of Sunset’s stomach. This was followed immediately by a very loud and guttural growl as Sunset realized that her vibrations had been stolen away.

She had been so close. Who would dare deny her in this moment of triumph?

Sunset opened her eyes and Rarity stood before her.

Rarity grinned mischievously, with her expression stretching from ear to ear in a smile befitting the Cheshire cat. Within one hand, was her mug of tea, while her other slowly swung a power cord around and around.

It was the power cord of a certain personal massager.

“Enjoying yourself, dear?” Rarity asked.

“Wh-why would you do that?” Sunset whined.

Rarity looked to the cord in her hand, studying it.

“It’s very rude to borrow someone else’s property without asking.”

Sunset could only respond with a disappointed little sigh.

“Oh, don’t give me that tone,” Rarity said. “Would you have sex with coco without asking me?”

Sunset looked away. “Well no…but…”

“No buts, Shimmer. Now, either you can ask politely for the wand back, or…”

Sunset cocked an eyebrow. “Or?

Rarity’s gaze returned to Sunset. “Well, I have yet to climax and coco appears to be indisposed for the next little while. I also couldn’t help but notice that you seem rather eager to get off. So maybe we can help each other out?”

“Who would top?”

“I figured we could start things off naturally and see where they lead.” She chuckled. “Though, I do believe the odds are in my favour tonight.”

“Pardon?”

Rarity smirked. “You’ve been letting your libido control you. It’s going to make you exceptionally submissive.”

“Oh yeah? How much do you want to bet on it?”

Rarity snorted, dismissively waving her hand. “Oh please, I’m not Rainbow Dash. You’re not going to chide me on that easily.”

Sunset watched as Rarity returned to coco.

“Though before we begin, I think it’s best that we free our pets before they cramp up.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	5. Chapter 4

Sunset and Rarity were quick in liberating their girls, carefully ferrying each of them to the comfy futon which dominated the apartment’s living space. Once finished, the three pets were then tucked under a single patchwork quilt, seeming to ride the fine line between consciousness and dozing off.

“They look so cute,” Sunset commented.

Rarity nodded. “That they do.”

She sat beside coco, gently caressing her face. “And I’m especially proud of you, dear. you put on quite the show.”

Sunset nodded to the twilights. “And you two were great. I hope I wasn’t too hard on you?”

The princess cracked a smile. “Maybe just a little, but still, i had a lot of fun.”

To her side, sci-twi nodded along. Though she remained silent, trying her best to keep her eyes open.

Sunset looked to Rarity. “You know, maybe we should just stay here and take care of them. We can always fool around another night.”

Rarity frowned but nodded in agreement. “You’re right, I couldn’t possible leave coco in such a state.”

coco meekly shook her head. “No, no, don’t stay on account of me. i’m fine, i swear. If you two want to fool around, then i won’t be upset.”

sci-twi grinned. “And you wouldn’t be leaving us alone. i’m sure the three of us can take care of each other. Isn’t that right, twi?”

The princess rolled over and planted a kiss on her counterpart’s cheek. “Right.”

To prove their point, the two twilights and coco snuggled even closer together. It made an already very cute display, downright adorable.

“I don’t know…” Sunset sighed, turning towards Rarity. “What do-HMPH!”

Rarity had lunged at Sunset, pulling her into a forceful kiss.

Sunset could feel a tongue in her mouth, a hand on her rump, and another tugging at the hem of her blouse. Her footing began to slip, as she took a few clumsy steps backwards to accommodate for Rarity’s ambush.

Rarity held the kiss for as long as she could manage, only daring to pull away when she needed to breathe.

“What are you doing?” Sunset wheezed.

There was a glint in Rarity’s eye. “Fortune favours the bold, darling,”

She roughly shoved Sunset, sending her stumbling backwards.

Sunset yelped loudly as she lost her footing and fell through the air. Thankfully, the softness of her reclining chair absorbed the brunt of her descent.

However, Rarity didn’t give Sunset even a moment to recover as she leapt upon the chair and straddled her. She then reached behind Sunset’s head and grabbed a fistful of her hair, using it to pull her into another lustful kiss.

Sunset could taste Rarity’s previous depravity, as she recognized the flavours of tea, saliva, and just a hint of semen.

They held this kiss for a good while, as Rarity refused to pull away, and her firm grip denied Sunset the opportunity. Though it wasn’t like Sunset had any desire to, as she found herself excited by the prospect of meticulously exploring Rarity’s maw.

Sadly, this voyage of discovery was cut short by Rarity’s own withdrawal.

As she pulled back, she fixed Sunset with a predatory grin, which should’ve been reserved exclusively for large carnivorous felines. Yet, her grin came so naturally, that it took Sunset by complete surprise.

Rarity toyed with her as she held her smirk, carefully tracing her fingers along Sunset’s body. She was like a cat who had just found a mouse to hunt and was teasing it before the kill.

Though, Rarity hadn’t accounted for one little thing. Sunset wasn’t coco, and she wasn’t just going to sit there and wait for Rarity take the lead. If Rarity wanted to top, then she’d have to earn it.

Within a second, Sunset pivoted her hip and quickly rolled over, pinning Rarity roughly against the chair. It creaked under their combined weight, as its tired springs laboured to support them.

Sunset grinned as she held Rarity in place with ease, using only one of her powerful arms.

Her other slid down Rarity’s form, resting upon her thigh. Once there, it travelled over her leg, moved along her inner thigh, and then crawled towards the region betwixt her legs.

“You know,” Sunset said. “I’ve always imagined you as a personification of Fortune.”

Rarity looked Sunset in the eye before flicking her gaze to the hand which neared her nethers. “Oh? And why’s that?”

“Have you ever read Machiavelli?”

“Who?”

“An Italian philosopher. He claimed that most people think of Fortune as this all-powerful being.”

The hand continued to move upwards, and Rarity tensed.

“Well, that does sound like me.”

Rarity continued to maintain her powerful smirk, but Sunset could sense the cracks beginning to form.

“But in reality,” Sunset continued. “He said that if you act boldly, and put Fortune in her place, then you’ll easily make her submit to your every desire.”

Sunset lurched forward and kissed Rarity, this time leading with her own initiative.

Rarity made an indignant little yelp, but soon melted against the chair, accepting Sunset’s terms.

At the same time, Sunset’s hand finally came upon a very familiar bulge nestled against Rarity’s leg. Her palm began to ever so carefully massage it, eliciting a rather crude groan.

Sunset drew away from Rarity, and looked down on her with a smug and oppressive smirk. “And that’s why I think you’re the perfect personification of fortune, rarity.”

rarity was left absolutely speechless, staring wide-eyed at Sunset.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Sunset removed her hand from rarity’s bulge and instead reached for her fly, fiddling with the buttons that held up her designer jeans. She popped them open, one by one, before tugging her pants down.

At least, that was the plan. In practice, the angle was incredibly difficult to work with, as Sunset grunted repeatedly in frustration.

“Having trouble?” rarity teased.

Sunset’s cheeks brightened. “Maybe a little.”

“Stand up.”

“Hey, you can’t boss me around,” she grumbled. “I’m the top.”

“Oh shush. Do you want these pants off or not?”

Sunset sighed and did as instructed, taking a bit of a hit to her pride.

rarity slowly stood up and rested her hands respectfully at her side. she then fixed Sunset with a coy grin and winked.

It took Sunset a few moments to realize what rarity was playing at.

She cleared her throat and took on a gruffer tone. “Take off your pants.”

rarity smirked. “Oh course, mistress.”

Sunset could detect a hint of sarcasm in her tone

“After all, your wish is my command,” rarity said.

Ok, maybe there was more than just a hint.

However, rarity proved to be a good sport as she began to slide out her jeans, wiggling her hips seductively from side to side. This not only helped ease off her pants but also doubled in drawing Sunset’s attention towards rarity’s shapely hips and the elegant motions she performed with them.

Finally, rarity’s pants slipped far enough down that gravity took hold and rapidly pooled them around her ankles. Underneath was a lacey pair of red panties which clung to rarity’s crotch. Then pressed against her thigh was the half-erect girth of a fairly modest erection.

Sunset was left speechless, as she did very little to advert her gaze from rarity’s elegant legs, tight tush, and playful erection.

“Like what you see, darling?” rarity asked.

Sunset nodded. “Gets better every time.”

She looked rarity in the eye, her expression sharpening.

“Now take off your top,” she demanded. “I’m tired of you hiding behind your clothes.”

rarity huffed, in a very bratty fashion, as she reached for the waistline of her blouse.

Sunset wasn’t overly fond of her tone. So, she stepped forward and roughly grabbed rarity by the collar of her shirt.

She growled right in rarity’s face. “Do you have a problem with me?”

rarity was caught completely off guard. “Of course not!”

Even at this distance she was unable to meet Sunset’s gaze.

“Really, because you’re acting like a total brat right now.”

rarity was silent.

Sunset tightened her grip. “This is your final warning. you might think you're tough shit because you got someone calling you mistress, but all I see is someone with an attitude problem who isn’t worth my fucking time.”

She let go, allowing rarity to stumble back.

“i’m sorry,” rarity mumbled.

This time, her words felt sincere.

“That’s better,” Sunset said. “Now let’s try that again. Take off your top.”

“Of course, Mistress.”

There was no bratty whining, sarcasm, or attempt at restoring the equilibrium. There was only submission, as rarity began to slowly take off her blouse.

As she removed it, she revealed a lacey red bra underneath which matched her panties perfectly. The bra was clearly designed to flaunt rarity’s bosom and Sunset was more then willing to admit that it did a fine job of that, putting her cleavage proudly on display.

Along with the bra, rarity also sported a rather toned core. Oh sure, she wasn’t nearly as muscular as Applejack, Sunset, or Rainbow, but obviously she took great pride in working out and sculpting her body. she was the perfect mix of softness and definition, riding the fine line between the two perfectly.

Sunset took great pleasure in consuming rarity with her eyes, deliberately leering at her incredibly sexy body.

rarity noticed and instantly flushed. she then folded her arms in front of her chest. her posture and demeanour made it painfully clear that she wasn’t familiar with being on this side of a power dynamic.

Well tough shit.

Sunset loudly cleared her throat. “Arms to your side.”

“What?” rarity sheepishly asked.

“Arms to your side. I haven’t given you permission to cover yourself.”

rarity bit her lip. “Oh, uh… of course.”

her arms fell away as her blush darkened a few more shades.

Sunset took a couple more moments to truly appreciate rarity’s beauty. Once her desire was sated, she then stepped forward and hooked a single finger under the central strap of rarity’s bra, between the cups.

She had every intention to just tear it off, right there and then.

However, it must’ve showed because rarity glared sharply at her.

“Ninety dollars, Shimmer.”

That was all she said.

Sunset was confused for a moment, until it dawned on her that rarity probably purchased something pricey from Sassy’s Secrets. She chuckled nervously and let go of the bra, instead walking behind rarity to fiddle with the clips at the back.

It was as if rarity’s scorn had somehow magically transformed her desires. No longer did she wish to tear off the bra, but rather, she had an overwhelming desire to be gentle with it and not blow ninety bucks on a power move.

Even tops sometimes needed to acknowledge when they were wrong.

It wasn’t as quick, but Sunset eventually undid the bra, allowing it to tumble away from rarity’s chest.

Sunset soon replaced the lacey cups with her hands, as she began to softly knead rarity’s breasts. Her palms gently caressed the incredibly sensitive nipples, drawing out a series of cute little noises from rarity.

Sunset had to admit that she was kind of jealous. She wished that her nipples were even a fraction as sensitive.

Still, she derived her own pleasure out of just playing with them, and discovering all the creative ways she could make rarity moan and whimper.

Sunset’s left hand continued to knead rarity’s breast as her right moved ever so slightly upwards. She wedged rarity’s right nipple between two of her mid-finger joints and began to carefully squeeze these digits together, gently stimulating rarity’s nipple and adding a fresh note to her melody.

A melody which was soon punctuated by a rapid shuddering tempo as Sunset planted a kiss on rarity’s neck, just above the shoulder. A spot, which she knew from experience, was incredibly receptive to kisses, suckles, and love bites.

With that in mind, Sunset planted her lips firmly on rarity’s neck, suckling roughly upon it.

This made rarity whine loudly. “That’s gonna bruise.”

Sunset grinned, resting her chin on rarity’s shoulder.

“Good,” she whispered. “I want everyone to know you’re owned.”

She could practically feel the heat radiating off of rarity’s face.

One of Sunset’s hands slipped away from rarity’s bosom as she instead spanked her sharply. The blow landed with a satisfying clap and resulted in an even more satisfying yelp from rarity.

“You know, maybe I should just take you and coco under my wing,” Sunset teased.

rarity snorted. “In your dreams.”

“Hmm…you’re right, there’s no way I could possibly manage such a high maintenance pet.”

rarity let out this wonderfully indigent gasp.

In response, Sunset moved her hand away from rarity’s rump and instead rested it on her erection, which she gently grasped and gave a few strokes.

In an instant, rarity tensed and her voice rapidly broke down into a series of trembling gasps.

Sunset’s hand continued to pump away, stroking rarity’s length in long tender strides. She took her time, finding her own amusement out of every little gasp, moan, and shudder she could draw out of her plaything.

“It’s ok to admit you’re a bottom, rare. Plenty of my friends are.” She smirked. “Especially when they’re around me.”

“S-shut up,” rarity grumbled.

her words were tense as her whole body quivered under Sunset’s tender caress.

Sunset’s pace began to quicken, as her hand pumped swifter and swifter with each passing motion.

Meanwhile, her other hand continued to focus exclusively on stimulating rarity’s nipple. She tweaked it, stroked it, caressed it, and when she was feeling a little cruel, she’d flick it in order to make rarity whimper and groan.

A shuddering sigh fell from rarity’s lips, as her whole form danced between bouts of bliss and tension.

Sunset was very familiar with rarity’s body and knew how to masterfully manipulate these cycles, memorizing all of the steps necessary to drive rarity towards the brink of orgasm. Then, just as she was on the precipice of bliss, Sunset would reign her in and make her take the agonizing and unsatisfying route away from climax.

This was something she did with a cruel and sadistic glee.

The symphony of gasps, moans, cries, and groans was a chorus that Sunset conducted with ease. This was her band to orchestrate and she would lead it as she saw fit, toying with rarity for her amusement.

A thin bead of pre trickled down rarity’s erection and into the palm of Sunset’s awaiting hand.

She collected this natural essence and began to slowly rub it into rarity’s cock, starting with the head and then using what remained to treat her shaft.

When Sunset deemed rarity properly lubricated, she quickly moved both her hands to rarity’s hips, gently grasping them.

In response, rarity let out another distressed whine. “What! What are you doing?”

Sunset was silent, waiting. She knew rarity would soon grow impatient.

As if to prove her point, rarity reached out to finish the job. However, before she could sate her desires, Sunset grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them roughly against her side.

rarity groaned and squirmed. Though this did little, as Sunset was far stronger than her.

“Were you close?” Sunset asked.

“i-i…was getting there!”

Sunset smirked. “Would you like to get off?”

rarity nodded. “Please.”

Sunset shifted her grip, moving both of rarity’s wrist behind her back. She then held them in place with a single hand, while her other began to rove rarity’s body.

Her grip wouldn’t hold up very well if rarity actually wanted to break free, but Sunset prayed she’d be a good sport.

Sunset’s free hand returned to rarity’s cock as she began to teasingly drag a single digit along its length. This wasn’t anything special, just a little stimulation to keep her hard and riled up.

“How badly do you want to cum?” Sunset asked.

rarity was silent for a moment, before muttering. “A lot.”

Sunset’s finger reached the head of rarity’s cock, gently circling the tip. She could feel the way this action made rarity tense, her hands clenching against Sunset.

“Well then, you’ll have to do something for me,” Sunset said.

“What…what do you want?”

Sunset smirked. “Admit you’re a bottom.”

rarity was silent, and for a moment, Sunset thought she’d resist.

However, rarity took a purposeful breath and sighed. “i’m a bottom.”

The words were spoke, though they were hardly more than a whisper.

“I didn’t hear you,” Sunset chided.

rarity whined.

“Say it like you mean it,” Sunset warned. “Or I swear I’ll walk away right this second.”

“i’m a bottom!” rarity cried out.

Sunset winced, and for the second time that night, prayed her neighbours were out of town.

“Very good,” she said. “Now, do you know what bottoms have to do if they want to cum?”

“W-what?”

“They have to ask their Mistress politely.”

Once again, Sunset gripped rarity’s cock and began to swiftly stroke it.

rarity moaned softly, her words lost on the tip of her tongue.

When rarity’s request was slow to come, Sunset halted her movements as a warning.

“No, no, no!” rarity frantically squealed. “Please, please, pleaassseee! Please, let me cum Mistress!”

Sunset smirked and paused for a painful moment.

She could feel the raw disappointment in rarity, as her whole body shuddered with resentment.

Sunset watched as rarity open her mouth to protest. However, just as she was about to complain, Sunset went to town, swiftly jerking her off.

“you may,” she hissed into rarity’s ear. “And when you do. I want you to remember what you gave up for this privilege.”

rarity didn’t response, she couldn’t response. her words were lost to a myriad of moans and other pleasured sounds.

Sunset’s hand ceased its stroking and instead shifted to massaging rarity’s incredibly sensitive cockhead. She rolled it between her forefinger and thumb, attempting to milk it dry.

All the while, Sunset’s other hand returned to rarity’s breast and softly massaged the tender flesh.

Sunset loved the way rarity’s breasts felt, especially as her chest heaved with each laboured breath she mustered. She could feel rarity’s heart hammering away, beating faster with each successive wave of pleasure.

It was only a matter of time before rarity blew her load.

So, Sunset returned to stroking her cock, taking on the duty with a renewed sense of vigour. Her hand slid effortlessly, assisted by the slickness of rarity’s abundant fluids.

Sunset delivered another kiss to rarity’s neck, suckling roughly upon it to leave behind a second darkened love bite. This one was imprinted onto the other side of rarity’s neck, meaning she’d be hard pressed to cover Sunset’s signs of ownership.

rarity began to rock her hips as her whole form fluctuated between temporary paralysis and violently quivering.

Sunset drew away from rarity’s neck, exhaling slowly as she leaned back. Her breath was warm, rolling over rarity’s shoulder and licking at the nape of her neck.

Within an instance, rarity went completely stiff. The only sign of life came from her thundering pulse and the raspy little puffs of air her rigid body managed.

Sunset could feel rarity’s cock twitch. So, she rested her head upon her shoulder and watched the show commence.

A moment later, a second, more violent, twitch came from rarity’s erection as the first bead of solid white cum bubbled to the tip, oozing weakly onto Sunset’s knuckle. This was followed immediately by another mightier spasm as a string of semen erupted from rarity, launching several inches into the air before falling onto the hardwood floor.

rarity managed to find her voice but only used it to accompany her orgasm with a desperate moan.

Sadly, there wasn’t much to rarity’s cumshot, beyond the first two potent spurts, but Sunset continued to gently stroke her. She was rewarded with a couple more pleasured shudders and a few additional droplets of milky cum.

Then finally, as rarity spent the last of her essence, she went completely limp and leaned against Sunset for support.

Sunset held her tight, pulling her into a warm embrace. She then held up her soiled hand and showed rarity her spent load, spreading her fingers in order to display the intricate webbing which now hung from her digits.

She nipped at rarity’s ear and whispered. “Are you going to clean it off?”

“A lady doesn’t swallow, darling.”

Sunset snorted. “Is that the case?”

Rarity nodded.

“Well, if you’re not going to do it yourself.”

She brought her dirty hand over to rarity’s face, slowly wiping the thin strands of cum across her cheek.

Within an instant, Rarity shoved herself away from Sunset. “Ew ew ew ew.”

Sunset snickered and Rarity wheeled around, fixing her with the most intense glare she’d ever seen.

“And what do you find so funny?!”

Sunset tried hopelessly to maintain her poker face. “N-nothing.”

Rarity stared at her for several deathly quiet seconds before her expression darkened into a cruel grin.

“Oh, I’ll show you nothing,” she threatened.

Rarity dragged two fingers across her cheek and collected a good dollop of the offending fluids, holding it out in front of her.

For a moment, there was a stand off.

Then Rarity lunged at Sunset, screaming like a banshee.

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	6. Epilogue

After Sunset and Rarity’s grudge match, the party began to wind down.

All that was left were five very exhausted girls, who proceeded to crawl under a single quilt and cuddle.

Sunset was on one end, while Rarity took the other, anchoring their three pets between them.

This system was kept in relative equilibrium, broken only occasionally when someone had to pull away to use the washroom, get water, or shower.

However, hunger eventually began to set in. So, Sunset made a call to a local pizza place and ordered the group dinner.

Then she turned on the TV, cycling through Netflix until she came upon a rather strange indie rom-com in her suggested feed.

It was pretty standard at first, but went completely out of left field when time travel was introduced. Before any of them could really figure out what was going on, the main character was trying desperately to woo the last pharaoh of Egypt, Somnambula. All the while she had a fiancé back home.

It was some pretty spicy stuff and Sunset found herself oddly engrossed by it. That is, until she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

She grumbled and wiggled away from the cuddle pile.

This made sci-twi, the person closest to her, whine weakly in protest.

“Come back,” she groaned.

“Don’t worry I’ll just be a sec,” Sunset said. “I promise.”

sci-twi whined again as she rolled over and fell into the open arms of her counterpart. This seemed to sate her desperate need to find someone to spoon her.

Sunset snorted and shook her head as she continued towards the door.

Most of the girls were actually either asleep or falling asleep. Only coco remained alert as she gave Sunset an acknowledging nod.

Maybe she should’ve held off on dinner.

Still it was way too late to change her mind now. Maybe the pizza would act like a smelling salt and wake them up.

As Sunset approached the door, she grabbed her robe, tossing it on to maintain a degree of decency.

There was another knock at the door. This time it sounded far more impatient.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Sunset grumbled under her breath.

She stumbled towards the door and threw it open.

Rainbow Dash looked in at her with a cocked eyebrow, as she held three very greasy boxes of pizza.

What was she…

Sunset mentally facepalmed. Rainbow had mentioned getting a new job.

“Hey Rainbow,” Sunset said.

Rainbow frowned. “Hey Sunset…”

“You’re a delivery driver now?”

She shrugged. “Pays the bills.”

There was a weird tension in her voice.

“Is something the matter?” Sunset asked.

“It’s just, usually when someone orders a bunch of pizzas they’re throwing a party. Which is kind of funny, because I never got an invite.”

Ohhhhh…

Sunset chuckled nervous. “It’s not really a public party.”

“Don’t we know each other well enough that you’d invite me to your personal parties?”

“Is that the pizza boy?” Rarity loudly asked from across the room.

Rainbow’s eye twitched. “You invited Rarity, but not me!”

“Look Rainbow, it’s not what you think.”

Rainbow grunted and pushed through Sunset, forcing her way into the apartment.

However, she instantly froze.

What Rainbow saw was a cascading display of depravity. First, there were four naked girls on the sofa. Oh sure, three of them were properly covered by their quilt. However, Rarity had sat up, allowing her cover to slip away and flash Rainbow a nice view of her chest.

Second, Sunset hadn’t really tided up her flat, thinking that she’d meet the delivery person at the door and do the transaction in the hall. This meant that there was still a plethora of bondage equipment and sex toys just lying about.

Like they were literally all over the room.

Dildos on the coffee table, a crop on the counter, the soaking wet sybian sitting off to the side.

Rainbow’s jaw slackened, nearly dropping to the floor. “Oh….”

Sunset felt her cheeks warm. “Yeahhhh, like I said, it’s pretty private.”

An awkward silence settled between them.

“Sooooooo…” Sunset finally said. “How much do I owe you?”

Rainbow looked over at her again, her cheeks managing to darken a few more shades. “Uhhh…twenty…three…forty…DOLLARS!”

Sunset nodded, fishing out a crisp red fifty from her wallet.

She handed it to Rainbow. “Keep the change.”

Sunset couldn’t help but notice that Rainbow’s eyes were now lingering upon her body.

“Thanks, Sunset. Though uh…”

Rainbow swallowed hard.

“What’s up?”

“Your robe’s open.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
